With a dance number
by Outerside
Summary: Arthur Kirkland obtiene una beca para una prestigiosa institución para jóvenes talentos, donde conocerá a muchas personas interesantes y aspirantes a reyes del mundo, sobre todo al famosos actor Alfred F. Jones quien le ara la vida mas interesante aun... ¿Quien dijo que ser famoso era facil? - USUK y Multiparing, horrible summary!
1. Welcome to the world of fame

Alo!, mi nombre es Ayano mas conocida también como Aya y es un gusto en conocerlo...bueno yo les traigo mi primer fic de Hetalia y aun que es la primera vez que los uso quizá no me hayan salido bien los personajes he he. Este fic lo estoy haciendo con mi mejor amiga **Kote** -_Yo traje la idea en matemática y después surgió todo esto XD- _pasamos la semana planeando este fic, desde los nombres de cada pais, el talento que tendrán y con quien se quedara quien XD

bien aqui les dejo el fic para que lo lean va con mucho hamor para ustedes si con h :D

Esre fic esta basado en una cancion que siempre escuchamos con mi amiga, llamada "Both a dance number" -originalmente de hatsune miku pero nosotras la vemos version Arthur Sexy Kikland, solo ella entedera ese movimiento de _**Calderas**_ del que hablo ;D

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni a mi ni a mi amiga, si no estaría lleno de shaoi para todos :D**

**Advertencia****: Nada solo el awesome Prusia y el fashion Polonia**

* * *

"_Nunca perseguí la gloria, _

_ni dejar en la memoria a los hombres mi canción"_

Verdaderamente jamás se lo imagino, el un joven normal y de clase media en esa gran y prestigiosa escuela donde solo van los mayores talentos del mundo, Italianos, Alemanes, Rusos, etc. Sin duda este chico debía estar soñando, quizá tu no lo entiendas te lo haré más fácil mi querido amigo, ese chico que ves parado frente a una gran institución mirando como todos entraban, si ese chico de rubios cabellos, ojos color jade, piel blanca, estatura media y unas grandes cejas se llama Arthur Kirkland, un chico de unos 20 años venido desde Inglaterra, que acaba de ingresar totalmente becado a la gran institución para jóvenes talentos y futuros reyes del mundo. Estoy hablando de la gran "_**Academia imperio de las artes"**_

En aquella academia van personas de la edad de 15 en adelante, mientras tengas un talento eres totalmente bienvenido, claro debes pagar para poder poner tu talento en práctica y para cualquier persona normal eso sería el equivalente a sacarte los dos ojos de la cara y los dos ojos de tu vecina. Existen alumnos becados estos son muy escasos ya que o su talento es muy raro o al directo le llamo completamente la atención, esta academia está ubicada cerca de Hollywood, en Estados Unidos.

Ahora retomemos, Arthur él seguía preguntándose mentalmente como diantres había llegado hay, aquellos recuerdos de ese día en especifico le retumbaban en la cabeza y no lo dejaban tranquilo, haciendo memoria llego a la conclusión del porque estaba hay…nada más ni nada menos que el directo de aquella academia…

* * *

**1-Welcome to the world of fame**

_(Flash back- Londres, Inglaterra)_

_Era un día lunes y Arthur estaba en su casa leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una taza de té negro, todo estaba absolutamente calmado, sus hermanos tanto mayores como menos ya no estaban, dos de ellos deberían estar de vuelta en unos 2 días ya que sus vacaciones comenzaban desde ahí y los demás solo se habían ido de casa. El por su parte no estudiaba no porque no fuera capaz de hecho saco uno de los puntajes más alto para entrar a prestigiosas universidades pero las rechazo a todas_

_La única hermana que aún le quedaba era Alicia Kirkland* su hermana menor de 15 años, ella había caído enferma hace algún tiempo, esta era la razón por la cual Arthur no había ido a la universidad, tanto su madre y hermana había enfermado, cobrando entre ellas la vida de su progenitora…desde ese día Arthur se prometió a si mismo que se quedaría a cuidar a su hermana y no aria otra cosa_

_Ese día fue el que le cambio todo, su hermana estaba levantada de aquella cama en la cual estuvo postrada varios meces, tenía el cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, piel blanca, ojos azules y una sonrisa amable, estaba tambaleándose sujetándose únicamente de las paredes, el rubio de ojos verdes se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a su hermana_

— _¿Alicia que haces de pie? —dijo exaltado el pobre ingles_

— _He he…yo solo quería… — pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que se decidió a hablar— ¿My brother, podrías hacerme un favor? —pregunto la londinense_

— _Por supuesto que sí, pero no tenias que levantare para pedir algo, solo bastaba con que me llamaras_

— _I know…pero necesitaba que fuera así— dijo mientras se afirmaba en los brazos de su hermano— ¿Arthur podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque?_

— _¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?, no puede si quiera mantenerte en pie— le reprocho el rubio_

— _Si me afirmo puedo caminar bien…Arthur please, llévame a dar una vuelta, hace mucho tiempo que no respiro el aire puro…— dijo la oji-azul_

_El ingles puedo ver en la cara de su hermana las ganas de querer salir, hace exactamente unos 8 meces que no veía ni una nube y tenía la esperanza de poder volver a ver la ciudad y respirar aire fresco. Estuvo por negarse pero termino aceptando no podía dejarla así como si nada. Dejo que Alicia se pusiera su ropa y salieron, como ella dijo al afirmarse del brazo de Arthur no le costaba caminar tanto, pero el oji-verde le advirtió que ante la primera señal de malestar se la llevaría al hospital más cercano_

_Caminaron un buen rato hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño parque, mientras conversaban a sobre cualquier cosa sentado en uno de los bancos de aquel parque dos niños unos de ellos con una guitarra, parecía que discutían por ver quién podía enseñarle a tocar la guitarra hasta que vieron a Arthur y a su hermana_

— _Señor disculpe ¿usted sabe tocar la guitarra? — pregunto uno de los niños_

— _Como no va a saber tiene toda la pinta de serlo— le replico el otro, mientras el pobre Arthur no tenía idea de que responder…_

— _Bueno…yo em…verán —se iba a negar el pudo haberse negado…_

— _Vamos, vamos toca algo para los niños y de paso para mí —le alentó su hermana mirando con un singular brillo en sus ojos — Además tu sabe tocar no puedes negarlo_

— _Ah…pero no toco bien ¿sabes?, recuerda que tuve que aprender solo y fue porque fue una tarea de la clase— le respondió con el seño levemente fruncido_

— _Vamos~ los niños te lo pidieron— insistió la rubia— ¿verdad niños?_

— _¡Si, si!_

_Ah regaña diente tuvo que aceptar tocar algo, hacía mucho tiempo que si quiera tomaba una guitarra e incluso estaba seguro de que se había olvidado de algunas notas, pero los habían insistido tanto que hay estaba con aquella guitarra que los niños le habían prestado, se lo pensó un poco que podía tocar quizá algo que había escrito hace mucho…luego se acordó que la última vez que escribió una letra esta era algo extraña y fue hace 2 años_

— _Comienza luego brother~_

— _Okey, Okey…— comenzó tocando algo alegre y a la vez relajante, _

_**It is a practice of the noble to have afternoon tea**__**  
**__**Don't you want to watch the flowers bloom by the River Thames?**__**  
**__**The sight that can be seen from the window is most wonderful,**__**  
**__**Even in rainy Hampstead, where it is always damp**_

_Alicia recordó enseguida esa canción era una de las que su hermano siempre tocaba así que comenzó a cañar junto a su hermano__  
_

_**Do not run away, no matter what happens**__**  
**__**Keep on carrying with you the pride and dignity**_

_Parecían bastante emocionados y pronto varias personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron mirarlos a con encanto y ternura, los niños reían por la alegría, pero entre todas esas personas había una de ella que se destacaba, quizá no en el momento…pero era importante__**I can hear the resounding chimes of the Big Ben**__**  
**__**And 4 quarter bells telling me that it's mid-day**__**  
**__**Ladies &amp; Gentlemen, protect our history and morals**__**  
**__**Don't dishonour our shining glory**_

_La canción termino y todas las personas que están alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir con fuera, había algunos que se atrevieron a silbar incluso, le devolvió la guitarra a aquellos niños quienes se olvidaron de que quería una clase de guitarra. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y se estaba haciendo tarde, así que ellos ya se iban a ir pero antes de que pudieran mover un musculo, un hombre de castaños cabellos, piel blanca vestido con un traje negro pero sin la corbata _

— _¿Disculpe necesita algo? — pregunto Arthur un poco desconfiado pero conservando sus buenos modales, no por algo en la escuela era llamado __**"El caballero ingles"**__ por nada_

— _Buenas tarde joven, mi nombre es Romano Vargas y me preguntaba cual sería su nombre y el de la joven_

— _Mi nombres es Arthur Kirkland y ella es mi hermana Alicia Kirkland…— respondió conservando el aire de desconfianza algo en ese hombre se le hacía familiar_

—_Eh venido ante usted para darle mi tarjeta —Aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Romano le tendió una tarjeta_

— _¿Para qué me da esto? — pregunto finalmente el joven ingles_

— _En esa tarjeta esta mi número, tiene talento y es lo que mi institución necesita _

— _¿Su institución?_

— _Claro la más prestigiosa la Academia Imperio de las Artes— dijo el castaño haciendo énfasis en el nombre de aquella institución_

— _¿Usted…quiere que mi hermano estudie en esa escuela? — pregunto con curiosidad Alicia mientras aun permanecía sentada en aquel banco_

— _¡Mas que una escuela pequeña, es un imperio! — dijo con emoción en su tono de voz— tú tienes una bonita voz igual que tu hermano podrías estudiar también hay…— le ofreció_

— _No podemos— fueron las toscas palabras que salieron de la boca de aquel ingles_

— _¿Por qué? — pregunto el hombre de traje— a ya se es por el dinero, no se preocupen estarían totalmente becados, no tendrán que pagar nada excepto el uniforme_

— _No es eso señor, como puede apreciar mi hermana no tiene buenas condiciones de salud y nadie más puede cuidarla aparte de mí_

_Romano miro a la chica y luego sonrió, ella tenía la mirada fija en su hermano como si le estuviera diciendo "Vamos ve tu, yo estaré bien". En un acto sorpresivo ella tomo la mano de su hermano y lo miro con ojos esperanzados_

— _Brother, you have to go…— le murmuro ella— I'II be fine…please Arthur— le miro con una sonrisa_

— _Tranquila pequeña, la oferta seguirá en pie, si decides aceptar solo tienes que llamar, dejaremos a tu hermana en el hospital o en casa con una enfermera personal pagado personalmente por mi— menciono Romano— si ves que te sientes mejor puedes asistir a la institución o puede ir a ver a tu hermano…si es que acepta_

_Se quedaron en silencio, solo se podía apreciar como el sol caía lentamente mientras aquella hermosa luna se hacía visible cada vez más, ahora solo estaba Romano riéndole a la obscuridad que era iluminada por aquellos faros, la noche era realmente hermosa y ese hombre no podía evitar recordar a dos de sus alumnos con el mismo apellido e incluso así, aun podía recordar la frases de aquel rubio chico…_

"_Lo pensare, no por usted si no por mi hermana"_

_(Fin flash back)_

* * *

Ahora estaba hay parado como un imbécil mirando aquella enorme institución, el primer día no se usaba el uniforme por lo que solo traía puesto una polera con la bandera de Inglaterra, un chaleco azul marino sobre esta, pantalón blanco y unas botas cafés claro, En su espala resaltaba un estuche de guitarra, una que su hermana le había obligado, si obligado a comprársela.

—_Arthur eres tan inteligente quedándote parado como imbécil frente a esta escuela como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, eres un genio de hecho deberían darte un premio— _se dijo mentalmente mientras miraba a distintas personas pasar a su lado algunos incluso hacían malabares con moto-cierras_—agregando el hecho de que decidiste convertirte en famoso…ag…me pregunto en qué diablos estaba pensando, yo un músico, si tuve mis momentos en mi antigua escuela pero eso fu hace mucho…—_

Camino hasta él edificio que estaba junto a la escuela, lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar su cuarto ya que al vivir lejos debía vivir ahí, los únicos días en que podía volver seria en vacaciones de invierno, navidad, vacaciones de verano o feriados internacionales. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos su habitación era la número 102 y según lo que había leído en el folleto compartiría habitación con otras 2 personas, está bien lo reconocía tenía cierta emoción ante todo esto

Mientras caminaba por el primer piso se choco con un chico rubio de ojos azules y ambos cayeron al suelo de bruces, Arthur se levanto primero e intento ayudar al chico que había tirado

— Lo siento mucho— dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que el otro la tomara, siendo totalmente rechazada de un manotazo por parte del otro presente

— Si deber sentirlo tsk…, estos nuevos de ahora salen cada vez peor— dijo el oji-azul mientras escupía al suelo y seguí con su camino

— Y a este qué diantres le pasa— dijo mientras seguía caminado, el intentaba ser buena persona y lo tratan como si fuera un cualquiera…aun que ahora que lo pensaba en ese minuto si lo era ya que no conocía a nadie

Caminado por los pasillos del ahora, tercer piso, mientras buscaba su cuarto choco contra un puerta que se había abierto justo en el momento en que pasaba y ni siquiera una puerta de una habitación era la de un armario. De ella salió un peli-blanco de ojos color rojo, claramente albino…que al verlo solo comenzó a reír

—Kesesesese amigo los pasillos no son para dormir, para eso existe las camas o en este caso los salones de clase kesesese— rio el albino mientras salía completamente del armario, ahora Arthur podía ver cómo era aquel sujeto, no era muy alto pero si parecía fuerte, usaba una polera negra, suéter blanco con negro y una insignia en el costado, pantalones negros y botas cafés, lo que más lo destacaba era esa insignia en forma de crus que traía por cadena

— ¡T-tu qué diablos estás haciendo hay y aun mas por tu culpa estoy en el suelo! — enserio estaba tratando de mantenerse en calma

—Kesesese, bueno el asombroso yo estaba con sus amigos hasta que ellos me cerraron la puerta, luego yo abrí la puerta con mi _awesome_ fuerza y te encontré tirado en el suelo— dijo mientras lo miraba hacia abajo, Arthur en menos de lo que esperaba pudo ver con qué tipo de persona se encontraba

— Momento yo te he visto antes…

—Oh así que has reconocido a mi awesome persona, de seguro fue en una de mis muchas canciones, o quizá una revista play-boy— el oji-rojo lo observo un momento de arriba abajo mientras el otro aun estaba tirado en el suelo — sip definitivamente me abras visto en una play-boy kesesese

Kirkland se le quedo mirando mientras este reía…esa risa la había escuchado antes pero donde, de repente se le prendió el foco al ingles claro que lo había visto antes en uno de esos programas que su hermano menor siempre veía

— ¡Ya recuerdo!

— ¿Si era en una play-boy?

— ¡Eres el que se lanzo al público y cayó de bruces contra el suelo ese tal Gilbert! — exclamo el oji-verde, mientras el albino solo lo observaba con una cara de poco amigos

— ¿Estas…seguro de que no era en una play-boy?

— ¿¡Ya deja eso quieres!? — Arthur se estaba saliendo de sus casillas

— Kesesese, pues al menos me has visto, mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt guitarrista y famoso vocalista de la banda _**"Bad friend trió"***_ — dijo mientras le tendía la mano al Ingles para que se levantara — Siempre es un gusto conocer a mis fans— finalizo con aires de grandeza

— No soy tu fan…— respondió mientras tomaba la mano del albino, ya tenía demasiado tiempo en el suelo — ¿por otro lado como esta eso de que te enceraron?

—Pues como ves mis no awesome amigos me encerraron en el armario como broma de primer día de "clases", lo hacemos desde nuestra infancia, el año pasado le toco a Antonio, estaba tan rojo como esos tomates que tanto ama kese…— decía Gilbert mientras reía

— No se quienes serán tus amigos, pero no parece mala la idea de estar al menos 15 metros alejados de ustedes— dijo Arthur mientras daba unos pasos atrás

— Espera muchacho, tal parece que eres uno de los nuevos este año y estas mas perdido que mi hermano tratando de conseguir novia…o novio…si quizá es gay…— decía Beilschmidt con una mano en su barbilla

— ¿De qué hablas _bloody git?_ — justo cuando el rubio dijo esto el albino lo miro sorprendido

— ¿Bienes de Inglaterra?

— Si, ¿algún problema?

— No ninguno solo curiosidad

—Viéndolo así, por tu acento, tus ojos y tu cabello debo deducir que eres alemán…pero no un alemán cualquiera…— dijo el inglés mientras comenzaba a pensar

— Así que lo notaste, pues como ves por mi suéter tengo la bandera de Prusia en ella, mi bis-abuelo alcanzo a ser parte de la ex-nación y este suéter ha pasado desde generación en generación, como yo tengo más rasgos de un awesome prusiano pues me lo dieron a mí junto con este asombroso medallón en forma de cruz kesesese— conto el ahora alemán

— Wow…bueno volviendo al cuento ¿no sabes dónde está la habitación 102? — pregunto ya más cansado, había perdido mucho tiempo con ese extraño sujeto

— La 102…¡LA 102! —grito el oji-rojo— Tal parece que serás vecino del asombroso yo kesesese, mira es por aquí— Gilbert lo tomo del brazo mientras caminaban por los pasillo

El alemán saludaba centenares de personas por el camino e incluso estaba seguro de haber visto a algún conocido, Gilbert le aseguro que la mayoría serian sus compañeros de ahora en adelante, en el camino el albino se fijo en la guitarra que tria el inglés en la espalda y le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda para tocar que su awesome persona le aria un huequito en su apretada agenda. Tuvo la decencia de comentarle y advertirle que la primera semana se hacían bromas pesadas y como _"le había caído tan bien a su awesome personas, le dijo que no se apareciera por el baño de la escuela en esta semana" _cuando Arthur intento preguntarle el por qué el otro simplemente dijo que _**no quería saberlo**_

— Bien cejon, este es tu cuarto, yo me iré ahora y si me necesitas estoy en la habitación de enfrente _Abschied!_ — antes de que cantara un gallo Gilbert entro a la habitación de enfrente

— Si…adiós…— luego recapacito sobre las palabras del albino— Momento… ¿¡COMO QUE CEJON _BLOODY GIT_!? — Antes de entrar pudo escuchar claramente unos _"vuelvan aquí bastardos"_ de parte de Gilbert, seguramente estaría con sus "amigos"

Entro a la habitación 102, la que ahora sería su refugio y casa por estos últimos años que estaría en esta escuela, cuando entro puedo ver que había una gran ventana que daba la vista a la ciudad, habían tres camas una junto a la ventana la otra estaba en frente de esa pero dándole la espalada a la ventana, y había otra al fondo que estaba junto a un ordenado y unos estantes. El armario estaba junto a la cama de la ventana y había uno que otro mueble mas, la habitación era color blanco y el suelo era de piso flotante color café claro

— _Oh my god_…es hermosa— se dijo así mismo el inglés mientras entraba a la habitación, vio que ya habían unas maletas en la cama del fondo, así que se decidió y escogió la cama junto a la ventana

Mientras sacaba sus cosas, un chico de cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel blanca, estatura baja entro en la habitación, usaba una chaqueta blanca, pantalones cafés y zapatos color negro. Al entrar se dio cuenta del otro individuo y enseguida se puso nervioso

— Ah, este discúlpeme señor— dijo el peli-negro

— ¿ah?, no importa ¿Quién eres? — dijo Arthur tratando de ser amable, aquel chico no se veía como una mala persona

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Honda Kiku— dijo haciendo una reverencia el rubio enseguida noto de que se trataba de un japonés — si puedo preguntar… ¿Quién es usted?

— Lo siento, lo siento mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland— respondió el oji-verde — ¿tú eres mi nuevo compañero?

— _Sore wa so*_... — respondió el japonés

— Pues será mejor que nos llevemos bien porque tenemos mucho que compartir de ahora en adelante ¿verdad? — sonrió

— Espero que sea así Arthur-san— respondió el peli-negro

Mientras ambos desempacaban entro un chico rubio de cabellos desordenados y un curioso mechón levantado, ojos azules eléctricos, piel blanca, era alto y fuerte, traía puesto una chaqueta color crema, una camisa roja a cuadros, pantalones café obscuro y botas del mismo color, con dos grandes maletas con la bandera de E.U.A plasmadas en ellas

— ¿Por qué tú tienes la cama de la ventana? — fue lo primero que pudo decir aquel chico

—Por que llegue primero ¿algún problema? — le respondió toscamente el inglés

— Si, yo usaba esa cama el año pasado

— Y a mí que me importa, yo llegue primero

Se estaba formando un aire tenso al redero de los dos y el pobre japonés se estaba poniendo nervioso, con tal de salir de ahí dijo que un tal "Feliciano" lo estaba llamando, ambos se miraron un buen rato hasta que el inglés se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando

— ¿Momento tú no eres con el que choque hace un rato? — dijo mientras agrandaba ligeramente los ojos

— ¿Eres el nuevo asqueroso que me tiro a sucio suelo? — dijo el oji-azul con cierta muestra de asco en su rostro

— ¿A quién llamas asqueroso maldito bastardo? —le dijo desafiante

— ¿Ah lo siento prefieres que te llame cejas de azotador? — dijo con cierta burla en su tono de voz, aquel tipo le estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero el tenia que conservar la calma, era un caballero

— ¿Disculpa pero te caíste de cabeza cuando eras niño? O ¿simplemente naciste estúpido? — le dijo de forma burlona el oji-verde

— No te metas conmigo niño— le amenazo el oji-azul

— Huy…que miedo, mira como me estoy muriendo— dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

— Conste que te lo advertí, nadie se mete con Alfred F. Jones— dijo el ahora nombrado Alfred, al momento que dejaba sus maletas frente a la cama que estaba de espaladas a la ventana y se retiraba

— Algo me dice que ese sujeto no me traerá nada bueno— se dijo así mismo el rubio mientras seguía desempacando

* * *

Cuando termino de desempacar fue a dar una vuelta por ahí para ver como era el edificio en donde ahora viviría, paso por al frente del baño oyendo unos grito, no quiso arriesgarse y siguió su camino, mientras caminaba por el cuarto piso alguien le cubrió los ojos

— ¿Quién eres?, ¡suéltame ahora! — exigió el británico

— Solo si adivinas quien soy~— reconoció esa voz, aquella voz que parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto

— ¿Vladimir Eminescu?

— No…Zacarías flores del campo…— dijo la voz con sarcasmo— ¡Por supuesto que soy yo!— grito el chico que lo soltó solamente para estirar sus brazos al aire

— ¿Vladimir que haces aquí, acaso tu estudias aquí también? — pregunto entre confundido y emocionado

— ¡CORRECTO PUNTO PARA KIRKLAND! — grito Vladimir, era un chico de cabellos rubios rojizos, piel pálida, ojos rojos como la sangre y un pequeño colmillito sobresalía de su boca, vestía una chaqueta negra y larga una camiseta roja, pescadores negros, calcetas rojas, botines negros y por sobretodo un pequeño sombrerito negro sobre su cabeza — Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía Arthur~

— Es cierto ya han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, solo nos faltaría tener a Lukas y ya sería el _**"Magic trió"***_ nuevamente— rio el oji-verde recordando esos tiempos en los que él ese chico proveniente de Rumania y su otro amigo que era noruego formaron un club llamado el Magic trió

— ¡Ah, pero Lukas si esta, no sé donde se encuentra en este momento pero de que debe estar en este edifico esta! — salto de felicidad el oji-rojo

— ¿También está aquí? — se sorprendió Arthur — Y ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo están tu y el aquí? — pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— _Ei bine, eu sunt un magician celebru_*— con lo que había aprendido Arthur de su amigo la traducción a eso sería un _"soy un famoso mago" _o algo así — y bueno pues Lukas es un bajista y cantante secundario en una banda llamada _**"Nordics five"**_ — finalizo el rubio de ojos rojos

— Eres un mago y él un cantante y bajista…no les alza para nada…— dijo el británico mientras hacia una extraña mueca— que yo supiera Lukas era un cubo de hielo andante y tú eras un aficionado a **"tu señor Dracula"** — con eso ultimo dio una pequeña risa

— ¿Eh~ sigues conservando esa crueldad lo sabías? — dio un suspiro y continuo— por otro lado sigo adulando a Dracula y estoy encontrar de esa película de crepuscu—no pudo continuar por que le comenzó salir sangre por la boca

—Aun te sigue pasando eso verdad— su amigo oji-rojo cada vez que le nombraban o el intentaba decir "Cre*uscu*o" automáticamente le comenzaba a salir sangre por la boca

En el momento en que Arthur le prestaba su pañuelo a Vlad para que se limpiara la boca tuvo un pequeño flash back del pasado…

* * *

_(Flash back/ Londres, Inglaterra)_

—_Oye Vlad te dije no vieras esa película, pero no, nunca me escuchas—reclamaba un oji-verde de 17 años mientras le limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo_

—_Déjalo sabes que seguirá haciendo ridiculeces— dijo un rubio casi albino con unos ojos de expresión vacía, y un extraño rulito flotante— Y si quieres te presto el libro…— decía mientras hacía unos movimiento con las manos, como si estuviera en una orquesta_

—_¡NO, NO, NO, NO! — chillo el oji-rojo de la misma edad que el primero, mientras seguía escupiendo sangre_

_Los gloriosos días del club de magia de la preparatoria_

_(Fin flash back)_

* * *

Mientras le seguí limpiándole la sangre un chico rubio de cabello hasta los hombros, brillantes ojos verde vestido con una camiseta rosa con tirantes, shorts café obscuro, pantis rojas y botines cafés, apareció frente a los dos chicos con una mueca de diversión en su rostro

— ¿Como que, me perdí de algo no crees? — dijo el recién llegado — Hay Vlad sigues llevando ese horrendo estilo, en serio te sigo ofreciendo que me dejes organizar tu guardarropa

—Tú no tocaras mi ropa ni aun que me atar una silla y em obligas a ver toda la seria de Crepu- otra vez no pudo continuar ya que volvió a toser sangre

— Ya deja de decir eso, que no pienso donarte sangre si llegas al hospital— dijo Arthur mientras miraba como él rumano se medio moría en el suelo— ¿y tu quien eres?

—Ósea como que lo siento, yo soy Feliks Łukasiewicz, futuro mejor diseñador de modas de todo este mundo— dijo Feliks — Yo provengo de Polonia y por lo que veo tú debes ser, como que, de Inglaterra— sonrió

—Bueno pues si…mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, ¿eres diseñador de modas?

— Ósea, como que totalmente Arthi~— le guiño un ojo

— ¿Hey Feliks acaso se te perdió alguien? — le pregunto un molesto Rumano

—Ahora que lo dices cariño pues sí, no hasta visto como que a Toris, lo eh estado buscando toda la mañana y aun no lo encuentro— dijo cambiando su expresión a una de confusión

— ¿Toris? — pregunto el británico sin entender, el no conocía a nadie aun y menos a alguien con ese nombre

— Un pobre hombre esclavizado por este tipo— apunto Vladimir

—No tipo, como que no lo esclavizo, ósea es él como que es mi asistente personas y me ayuda a diseñar trajes y coserlo hacerlos, tú me entiendes cariño— decía el polaco mientras mostraba una sonrisa gatuna

—Ya entiendo, ya entiendo

Mientras los tres conversaban en el pasillo un pequeño niño corría por los pasillos, parecía que necesitaba llegar rápidamente a un lugar en específico mas específicamente a la habitación 105 del edificio femenino, su "jefa" iba a matarlo. Amenamente a esto el trió seguía conversando, mientras Arthur les comentaba sobre el chico con el que compartía habitación

— Eh~ así que te toco con Alfred, lo siento tanto amigo mío pero te condenaste— le dijo con cierto pesar el rumano — Alfred F. Jones es un actor famoso y reconocido, cantante también y muy famoso entre todas las chicas

— Tipo como que así es, tiene una novia que también estudia aquí, una diva cualquiera llamada Ameli— dijo el polaco con un poco de veneno en sus palabras— aun que básicamente no sean verdadero novios, si no que es por conveniencia de ambos, jamás si quiera como que sean dando un piquito o algo así…aburridos

— Como si me interesara, lo único que se es que ese tipo no me trae ni una sola buena vibra— dijo Arthur mientras miraba ambos tipo con una sonrisa ladina— solo sé que si intenta algo…lo golpeare tan fuerte que no recordara su propio nombre

— Tipo como que con tus bracitos, no creo que llegues muy lejos bebe~— le dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba a los delegado brazos de Arthur

—No lo subestimes Feliks…si se enoja puede llegar a tener una fuerza de los mil demonios— dijo el rumano recordando la paliza que le dio Kirkland cuando tenían 14 años…el británico le saco más de un diente ese día

Justo cuando Feliks iba a decir algo una pequeña figura se golpeo contra Arthur haciendo que ambas personas cayeran al suelo maldiciendo a la gravedad

— ¿Acaso hoy es el día todos choquen contra Arthur sin importarle que pierda una parte de su cuerpo? — dijo el inglés mientras se sentaba en suelo y observaba a la figura que había chocado contra el— oye lo siento mu…cho…— se quedo de piedra

— Ah perdóneme usted…yo…— ambos se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que la "verdad" les cayó como una piedra en la cabeza

— ¿¡TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

— ¿Peter tu estudiabas aquí? — pregunto el inglés bastante confundido

— Bueno yo…tú nunca preguntaste bastardo— dijo "Peter",

— Tú te fuiste con Scott a "estudiar" en el extranjero pero ninguno quiso decirme donde estudiaban e incluso se inventaba tontas escusas como "me tienen prohibido decirlo o me mataran" — le respondió Arthur mientras e levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Momento, como que, usted dos ya se conocían? — pregunto el polaco

—Claro que se conocen, si el enano de ahí es su hermano menor Peter Kirkland, ¿no ves que tienen las mismas cejas? — dijo el oji-rojo, mientras el rubio fashion se carcajeaba

—Peter…

—Si dime…

— ¿Qué diablos tiene el mundo con nuestras cejas?

— Quien sabe…

Peter Kirkland el hermano menor de Arthur, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, ese día vestía con una polera celeste a rayas negras y unos pantaloncillos negros con botas negras. Estaba ahí por ser un "genio de la tecnología" y era ayudante de una "paparazi" y d hecho la única que había y dejaban entrar en aquella institución

Peter se fue y el Polaco y el Rumano se pusieron de acuerdo con el Británico para buscara a un "Lituano y un Noruego", Arthur les dijo que iría por algo a su habitación y que lo esperaran un minuto. Lo único que no se esperaba era que al entrar a su habitación se encontraría con una gran y mojada sorpresa

Un balde de agua cayó

Un inglés totalmente empapado

Y un Estado unidense riendo levemente desde el pasillo acompañado por una señorita de lagos cabellos castaños amarados en dos largas coletas bajas

Definitivamente su día que acaba de comenzar seria largo…bastante largo…

"_Querida Alicia…creo que quizá me quieras sacar de la cárcel tu misma, porque hoy habrá una muerte en _

_mi nueva escuela y no será precisamente la mía"_

* * *

Les gusto lo odiaron, porfavro no me maten se que por ahora Alfred me saldran un poco OOC pero su personalidad ira cambiando de apoco se los juro!

aun que debo admitir que Polonia me sale como que totalmente genial (? ahora

**ACLARACIONES DEL FIC:**

**La canción que aparace en negrita es la canción "let's enjoy today" que canta Arthur solo que aqui esta en ingles (vamos un britanico cantando japones es raro...) si quieres escucharla solo copien y peguen el nombre :D**

**Nombres: **

**-Inglaterra: Arthur Kirkland**

**-U.S.A: Alfres F. Jones**

**-Polonia: Feliks Łukasiewicz**

**-Seychelles: Ameli**

**-Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmit**

**-Sealand: Peter kirkland**

**-Noruega: Lukas Bondevik**

**-Japon: Kiku Honda**

**-Londres: Alicia Kirkland -la hermana del principio-**

**-Romano Vargas: imperio romano -abuelo Roma :D-**

**Mintras mas personajes salngan les ire dando los nombres para que no se confundan :D, pueden pedir una pareja si quieren -el USUK esta determinado pero por hay podemos meter unas cosillas- para el otro cap ya debieran salia Francia, España, China etc.**

**CONSTE PIENSO METER A TODOS LOS PERSONAS QUE PUEDA, incluso a los latinos -personalemente me gusta el ArgChi...y me encatan Brazil sdjhfbhrv- **

**Sin mas que decir me despido y muchas gracias por leer!**

**La revedere și noapte bună!**

**Me dejas un review es gratis y haces feliz a una persona que quiza esta semana matan por que tiene mas rojos que la ropa de Rumania (?)**


	2. The fame is a Mystery

Alo! Muy buenas noches a todos! -si noches- de verdad que me pase esta vez para tardarme en escribir esta cosita, y les agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos y sensuales Review, fav y follow! en serio que los amo, no creí que iba a tener ni un poquito se excito ;v;

En todo caso esta vez tenemos mas personajes, quiero decirles que esto dos primero caps son de presentacion, y como pueden notar las verdaderas personalidad de los personajes aun no florecen he he...u^u!

En fin no quiero entretenerlos mas, si quieren mas información, se las dejare abajo!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece ni a mi ni a mi amiga **Kote**, si fuera así la serie estaría llena de shaoi ara todos!

**Advertencia: **Un Arthur bien vengativo (?)

* * *

"_La venganza es dulce, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió"_

— _Arthur Kirkland tu eres un caballero no degrades tu nombre con este tipo, si así es tu solo mantén la calma y has uso de tu sobre-nombre, no tienes que rebajarte a un tipo como ese que con suerte si ha tenido modales en su vida…si todo estará bien, todo estará bien…_

— ¡ARTHUR BAJA ESA SILLA!— grito Vladimir, tratando inútilmente de que el inglés bajara esa silla que estaba por lanzarle al norte americano

**2-The fame is a Mystery**

Arthur estuvo a punto de arrojarle una silla cercana a Alfred, pero este solo se retiro riendo, dejando a Feliks, Vladimir y a un mojado Arthur solos en la habitación. El oji-rojo sujetaba la silla desde atrás mientras que el polaco lo sujetaba desde las piernas para que no avanzara ni se le ocurriera hacer algo estúpido al inglés, mientras que este ultimo solo luchaba para poder darle con la puta silla de una buena vez a ese yankee…

— ¡Suéltenme que lo mato! — gritaba Arthur

— Tipo como que, no queremos que te echen el primer día por "asesinato de un famoso" — dijo el oji-verde tratando de tranquilizar a su nuevo amigo

— ¿Donde dejaste al caballero inglés, en Londres? — decía el rumano usando casi todas sus fuerzas para sujetar la "estúpida" silla, quien solo era una pobre victima de los malvado y vengativos actos de Kirkland

En ese momento entro Kiku el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Arthur y Alfred que al ver la situación se quedo estático en el marco de la puerta. Vamos, ¿si usted vieran a un inglés furioso, a un rumano sujetándolo de atrás y a un polaco sujetándole las piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello, no lo encontrarían raro?. El asiático los miro unos segundos esperando alguna explicación hasta que decidió hablar

— ¿Lo siento estoy molestando en algo? — pregunto Kiku mientras veía como esos tres usaban todas su fuerzas entre ellos

— ¡Kiku diles que me suelten para matar a Alfred! — grito el inglés aun con la silla alzada

— No, mejor nos ayudas a que no ocurra una matanza y Arthur termine en la cárcel— dijo el oji-rojo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Kiku pensó unos minutos, primero vio a Arthur mojado, luego a los tres individuos luchando por detener a este ultimo y una silla que no tenía mucho que ver en el cuento más que solo maléficos usos que no diremos porque hay niños presentes. Al final escucho la palabra "Alfred" y supo a que se refería el rumano con "que Arthur termine en la cárcel"

— Arthur-san la violencia no le llevara a nada— trato de hablar pacíficamente le japonés entendiendo, por fin, la situación

— Hay pero que aburrido y…agg… deja de moverte Arthur, además como que ya se fue— dijo el Feliks mientras soltaba a Kirkland quien comenzó a calmarse

— Ese _bloody bastard_, juro que me las pagara— soltó Arthur mientras dejaba la silla en el suelo y Vladimir respiraba tranquilo…

— Tranquilo Arthur-san, como ve esta al ser la primera semana nuestro compañeros suelen jugarse bromas pesadas…seguramente no lo izo con mala intención— decía el peli-negro tratando de verle el lado positivo a la situación

— Es que tu no lo viste Kiku…la cara de burla que puso, además de la advertencia anterior, seguramente esto es solo la copa del helado…— dijo Arthur con un sabor acido en la boca— De todas formas solo quería sacar mi celular y ya está— el británico saco un teléfono, no tan moderno pero era pasable, desde uno de sus bolsos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida hasta que Feliks lo detuvo

— Momento, momento bebe ¿vas a salir así, todo mojado? — le miro el rubio con cierto reproche en su tono de voz

—Y que mas puedo hacer, no gastare mi ropa en el primer día, aparte presiento que esta no será la última cosa que me suceda en el día— le respondió el inglés saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por Vladimir y Feliks, este ultimo miro al japonés con una sonrisa

— Me pregunto que habrá pasado aquí…— se dijo Kiku pensando que ya había quedado totalmente solo en la habitación, viendo un cubo de agua y un gran charco en la puerta…

— Cariño~ como que, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?, pareces aburrido bebe~— dijo el rubio viendo al peli-negro quien solo dio un respingo de la impresión

—B-bueno…si no les molesta entonces yo con gusto acepto su oferta— dijo el japonés dejando al polaco con una mueca graciosa

— Kiku mi vida, te hemos dicho muchas veces que dejes el formalismo~— le regaño el oji-verde mientras salía de la habitación, seguido del peli-negro quien ya se había ofrecido a acompañarlos

— ¿Van a venir?, quiero encontrar a Lukas…y echarle en cara el hecho de que me debe 20 dólares~— dijo el oji-rojo viéndolos salir del ahora, cuarto vacio, el de ojos esmeralda solo miraba todo con una sonrisa ladina.

Iban a seguir el camino hasta que una puerta fue vil y cruelmente derribada en la habitación de al frente cayendo tres personas desde ella, 2 de ellos Arthur los había conocido demasiado bien, uno antes que el otro claro y lo peor el otro lo había visto en fotografía. Lo peor de todo es que el rubio no quería ver a uno de esos tipos, en su vida de hecho la última vez que vio a "ese tipo" fue cuando se marcho y lo dejo en paz…cabe aclarar que Kirkland bailo 3 horas seguidas por eso.

— ¿¡Francis!? — exclamo el Ingles

— ¡Arthur! — grito el nombrado desde el piso con una sonrisa

— ¿Arthur? — dijo un chico peli-blanco y de ojos rojos

— ¿Gilbert? — pregunto el rubio

— ¡Gilbert! — grito Francis

— ¡Antonio! — grito con emoción, un castaño de ojos verde

— Antonio amor mío, como que, eso fue muy _forever alone _— dijo el polaco mirando todo con burla

Como no hacerlo si un rubio de larga melena, ojos azules profundos estaba tirado en el suelo junto a un castaño de piel morena y ojos verde brillante y sobre ellos estaba Gilbert quien estaba literalmente sentado sobre esto dos. Todos los presente se miraron unos segundos hasta que el alemán dejo ir a sus "rehenes" para que pudiera hablar mejor

— Francis tu…— fue lo único que pudo decir el británico al ver a ese sujeto frente a él…_de nuevo_

— ¡Arthur _mon amour_~, hace tanto que no te veía, estas mas cejon que antes! — comento el oji-azul, al rubio de ojos verdes le estaba comenzando a dar un tic en el ojo

— _¡Shut up wine bastard!_

— Y sigues teniendo una pésima actitud — le siguió con burla — Y me has extrañado, debiste haberlo hecho aun recuerdo cuando eras un niñito y te aferrabas a tu _hermano Franc_— el oji-azul fue interrumpido en su monologo por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Arthur

— Vuelve a decir eso y te partiré el cráneo…— dijo el oji-verde con un aura obscura que podían sentirla hasta en China

— Ya, ya tranquilo Arthur que eso duele ¿sabes? — dijo el de cabellos largos mientras le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros al británico, quien trato de sacárselo de encima

— ¡Momento todos! — grito Gilbert sintiéndose fuera de lugar — ¿De cuándo conoces a cejas, Francis? — Arthur lo quería ahorcar pero el polaco lo miro y le izo una clara señal con los dedos de _"I see you"_

— ¡Claro que lo conoce si fue a nuestra escuela! — grito el rumano — ¿Nunca les dijiste de Arthur, Bonnefoy? — Vladimir miro desafiante a Francis quien solo se puso en una pose pensativa mientras se acariciaba la poca barba que tenia

— Ahora que lo recuerdo yo si les hable de él…— reflexiono el oji-azul, otro de los chicos que estaba hay hace un rato parado salto de repente en la conversación

— Oh entonces ¿este era el cejas de azotador que no sabe cocinar y se enferma cada 4 de julio? — grito el chico de castaños cabellos revuelto, piel algo bronceada y unos lindo ojos color verde

— ¡Si era ese _mon ami_ Antonio! — sonrió Francis. El rubio lo miro con odio

— Espérenme un minuto estoy algo perdido…— dijo el japonés un tanto nervioso, el nunca había convivido con tantas personas al mismo tiempo

— Yo estoy como Kiku…— añadió Kirkland

— Hay pero claro, como que, olvide que Artie es nuevo y Kiku no salía nunca de su cuarto el año pasado— dijo el polaco con su característica voz de príncipe a la cual Arthur comenzó a pensar que debía habituarse…y rápido

— En todo caso casi ninguno de nosotros nos conocemos de verdad kesesese — agrego Gilbert mientras reía

— Bien vamos por presentaciones _mes amis _—dijo el rubio Francis iba vestido con un chaleco cerrado negro, una polera blanca, pantalones rojos y zapatos de color blanco — Yo soy Francis Bonnefoy. Nací en la hermosa ciudad de Paris, Francia y soy el "mejor amigo de Arthur", o eso fui al menos— esto último lo dijo riendo mientras el oji-verde le daba un serio tic en el ojo derecho

— Yo sigo, yo sigo— ese fue Antonio quien vestía una chaqueta negra, una musculosa amarilla, pantalones negro y botas color rojo, todo un espectáculo — ¡yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo y vengo de Madrid, España el _país de la pasión_! — dijo el español con euforia, se le notaba la emoción a kilómetros

— Bien, bien yo soy como que, _**el fabuloso y di-vi-no**_ Feliks Łukasiewicz y vengo de Varsovia, Polonia— dijo Feliks aplicándole mucho énfasis a las palabras divino y fabuloso — Si necesitan un modista, estoy en la habitación 210 junto a Toris y Eduard— guiño el ojos

— Bien…etto, mi nombre es Honda Kiku y vengo desde Tokio, Japón, es un gusto conocerlo a todos— dijo el peli-negro haciendo una reverencia a lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza

— Como sea mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y —

— ¡Alias cejon! — interrumpió Francis

— Cállate _frog, _bien pues yo vengo de Londres, Inglaterra y ya no me acuerdo el por qué estoy aquí— eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de sinceridad, realmente ya ni sabia el por qué había aceptado esa beca o ¿acaso seria por los suplicantes ojos de su hermana?...sip seguro era por eso

— Genial… sigo yo, mi nombre es Vladimir Eminescu y vengo de Transilvania, Rumania— dijo sacándose su pequeño sombrero mientras hacia una reverencia y antes de que su sombrero volviera a su lugar salió un pequeño murciélago de el

— ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!? — grito Feliks escondiéndose detrás del Inglés

— Era un murciélago…así que hay estaba y yo que lo busque tanto en mi último acto del año pasado…— dijo Vladimir lamentando su "perdida"

— Kesesese al fin voy yo, lo mejor siempre viene al último— rio el alemán— Yo soy el awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, descendiente de los prusianos y criado como todo un genial alemán en Berlín kesesesese— todos pudieron jurar ver al mismo _narciso*_ opacado por Gilbert

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que los miembros del ya presentado "Bad friend trió", tuvieran que irse a desempacar sus cosas y a arreglar la puerta con la escusa de _"estaba defectuosa"._ Pero al continuar con su trayecto en busca de Lukas y Toris, Feliks le llamo la atención al británico

— Oye bebe, no es como que yo sea un metiche o algo pero como esta eso de que el pervertido y tu fueron mejores amigos— pregunto el rubio mientras el rumano y el japonés también comenzaron a mirar al inglés quien estuvo a punto de negarse a contestar si no fuera porque los otros dos interrumpieron

— Es cierto, yo no estaba hay en esos momento ¿Cómo estuvo la cosa? — pregunto el oji-rojo con una sonrisa ladina

— No deberíamos forzar a Kirkland-san quizá no quiera recordarlo— añadió el japonés, Arthur sonrió para que preocuparse por detalles…

— No importa, no es como si hubiera pasado algo malo…— dijo el británico — Pues Francis fue un antiguo amigo mío y por antiguo nos referimos a que en realidad jamás nos llevamos bien, de hecho solo éramos vecinos y solo nuestros padre se llevaban bien

* * *

_**(Flash back)**_

_Se llevaban pero que los perros y los gatos, obviamente frente a sus madres eran unos ángeles caídos del cielo, que se llevaban bien, incapaces de hacerle daño al otro…lo más gracioso era que incluso llegaban a los extremos de irse a los golpes. Cuando llegaban casa con moretones, alguno de ellos siempre decía la escusa de oro_

—_Me caí en la bicicleta mama pero Francis estaba ahí y me ayudo a levantarme —decía un sonriente Arthur de unos 8 años_

—_Awww que tierno es tu amiguito, quizá deberíamos llevarle unas cuantas cosas mañana— decía la señora Kirkland mientras se ponía a fantasear y el rubio solo sonreía cómplice_

_Donde está el problema con esto, es cierto ¿Dónde está el "mejores amigos" en este flash back?, pues ciertamente eran un caso y uno de los peores pero había algo que los superaba y eso era la primaria. Ambos fueron a la misma pero ya todos tenían un amigo o compañeros y ellos…pues ellos se tenían a si mismo_

_En esos tiempos la popularidad no importaba pero sus años hay ya iban a acabar y pronto estarían secundaria, lo que dio paso a nuevas cosas, brabucones, popularidad y una vida un poco estresada… ahí fue cuando ocurrió, en un baño de la escuela Arthur estaba sobre el lavabo y Francis estaba sentado en el suelo_

— _Muy bien Kirkland tu y yo sabemos que nos odiamos— decía un Francis de 14 años_

— _¿Eso lo sé bloody wanker, a que viene eso de recordar nuestra enemistad?— dijo un pequeño Arthur_

— _Pues como hemos visto nuestra inestabilidad social es más baja que la de ese niño nerd que tiran siempre a la basura— rio el francés_

— _Llega al punto Bonnefoy—el británicos estaba cada vez mas irritado_

— _Bien te propondré un trato, ¿qué tal si tu y yo somos amigos por conveniencia? — dijo Bonnefoy mirando hacia donde estaba el rubio de ojos verdes quien lo miraba sorprendido_

— _¿Por qué tendría este trato contigo francés de mierda? — cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kirkland era más venenosa que la anterior _

— _¿Mira no es como si quisiera ser tu amigo entiendes?, pero como hemos visto si quieres ser alguien desde secundaria debes tener amigos o contactos, si nos ven como amigos tendremos posibilidad de sociabilizar ¿entiendes?_

_Arthur lo pensó, el no tenía amigos y la única cosa viva más cercana a él era Francis y sus hermanos pero ese no era el caso. El punto es que se dejo convencer por esos vagos argumentos, vagos que le salvaría en un futuro_

— _¿Entonces solo será por conveniencia verdad?_

— _Sip_

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Totalmente ¿tú crees que de verdad yo sería amigo de alguien tan cejon como tú?_

— _Esta bien tu ganas, seremos amigos por conveniencia…— dijo finalmente ingles bajándose de donde estaba, mientras el francés se ponía de pie_

— _Entonces todo está arreglado…__**mon ami**__ Arthur— ambos se dieron la mano formando aquella mini alianza_

_Y así formaron un pacto de "mutua compañía hasta que alguno de ellos consiguiera amigos". El resultado de eso fue que en segundo año de preparatoria Francis se mudara a Estados Unidos y formara el __**"Bad friend trió" **__junto a Antonio y Gilbert .Arthur al quedarse en Inglaterra consiguió formar el__** "Magic trió" **__junto a sus singulares amigos Vladimir y Lukas_

* * *

_**(Fin Flash back)**_

— Y fue algo así…— finalizo el inglés su relato

— Ja ja ja ¿en serio hicieron un trato tan absurdo? — rio Feliks

Kiku y Vladimir también rieron pero Arthur omitió detalles, unos demasiado importantes pero que juro no volver a recordar o al menos eso quería creer. Caminaron por los pasillos sin encontrar a Lukas y/o a Toris no fue hasta que el polaco se topo con un gran sujeto de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos color violeta, piel pálida vestido con una chaqueta negra, polera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla ,zapatos militar color negro y una bufanda blanca . Arthur pudo notar a leguas que ese sujeto era de procedencia rusa…es decir tenía una nariz un tanto grande y tenía todo el porte y aires de serlo

— Iván~ ¿dime cariño, como que, no has visto a Toris? — pregunto como si no fuera nada, al británico incluso le dio un poco de miedo, el rumano parecía debatir algo en su cabeza y el japonés…simplemente estaba hay actuando como todo un hombre japonés aria: ignoraba la situación

— Ah Feliks~ no, no lo eh visto ¿Por qué? ¿Se te perdió de nuevo, _da_? — hablo aquel gran hombre mientras el polaco hacia una mueca extrañamente tierna

— ¿Por qué todos hablan como si se me hubiera perdido un juguete? — pregunto el rubio al tiempo que el ruso solo levantaba los hombros

— ¿Quién sabe? quizá es porque a veces lo tratas como un juguete~— hablo el rubio-platinado

— ¡Tu tampoco estas en posición de decir eso!

— Tu menos Feliks…— dijo una voz desde el pasillo que Arthur, quien solo permaneció callado, reconoció perfectamente esa voz era de…

— ¡El gordo capitalista hace su aparición! — dijo Ivan con una sonrisa, pero se notaba a leguas la maléfica aura que desprendía

— Oh Alfie~ bebe ¡sabía que no podías estar sin cejas! — hablo el rubio apuntando al oji-verde que estaba que echaba humo por la orejas

— Van a empezar de nuevo…— susurro Vladimir alejándose tres pasos de la zona

— Tu… ¿te gusto tu sorpresa Arthur?, deberías agradecer que use agua normal y no de un retrete— Arthur iría a buscar la silla estaba que iba a hacerlo pero el japonés se puso a su lado sabiendo perfectamente sus intenciones

— A-Alfred-san no debería ser tan agresivo, eso no resolverá los problemas y a ¡cualquier objeción todas mis respuestas serán no! — hablo Kiku tratando de calamar las cosas, lo logro

— Kiku yo— Jones iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido vil y cruelmente

— Es cierto idiota americano, deberías hacerle caso a tu amiguito y no crear discusión con los pobres nuevos— el ruso tomo a Arthur y lo abrazo por lo hombros este simplemente se le puso la cara azul…debía reconocerlo le dio miedo el oji-morado

— ¡No me interrumpas bastardo comunista! — le grito el oji-azul mientras Kiku trataba de no mirar feo a Iván— ¡Aparte nadie pidió tu opinión!

— Con que tu eres el nuevo de este año… ¿Oye chico nuevo este come aburguesas te izo algo, _Da_? — le dijo al oído, Arthur dudo en contestar, mientras en el otro lado Vladimir quería ayudar a su británico y cejon amigo pero el polaco se lo impedía_ "porque decía que era emociónate"_

— Solamente…me lanzo un cubo de agua fría…— susurro el rubio mientras Iván al escuchar eso lo levanto y lo coloco en su hombro, ¡solo en su hombro sentado!, Arthur quería que se lo tragara la tierra

— Alfred eso no está bien, creo que la fama ya se te subió a la cabeza y aparte tu novia Ameli te lavo el cerebro, _Da_— en el momento en que el oji-morado dijo eso Feliks quien solo se había quedado viendo el espectáculo supo exactamente lo que pasaría…

— ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?

Lo provocaría y comenzaría una tercera guerra mundial, llena de ponis rosas y cosas gay –pensamiento textual sacado de la cabeza de Feliks-

—Oh nadie en realidad su alteza— molesto Iván— yo creo que le tienes un poco de envidia el muchacho en mi hombro, quizá hasta sea más famoso que tu, _Da_— continuo, Kiku que estuvo mirando todo este tiempo a Arthur se fijo en el silencioso mensaje que le daba este: _ayúdame_

— ¡El no será mas famoso que yo y dámelo! — de un movimiento el rubio ya no estaba con Ivan ahora estaba en los brazos del americano como si fuera un princesa en apuros — ¡Este chico solo es mi diversión, es mío, así que no lo toques! — le advirtió el rubio mientras estrechaba mas al británico a su cuerpo, recuerdan cuando les dije que ¿Arthur quería que se lo tragara la tierra?, me retracto ¡ahora se quería suicidar!

Ambos chicos el ruso y el norte americano se miraron largamente mientras se insultaban mutuamente, Vladimir era sostenido por un desesperado Feliks y Kiku simplemente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa viendo todo el espectáculo. Unos pasos se escucharon desde un salón que estaba tras de ellos, la puerta fue abierta de golpe y lo único que se escucho por aquel pasillo fueron 2 golpes secos en las cabezas de Iván y Alfred

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear, es molesto escucharlos, _aru_!— grito un muchacho de cabello largo castaño y atado en una coleta que se dejaba caer en su hombro, con un poleron color rojo semi-abierto bajo este un suéter color café, pantalón blanco y converse rojas.

— ¿Yao-Yao por qué hiciste eso? — pregunto un poco adolorido el ruso, mientras el castaño simplemente se ponía las manos en las caderas mientras sujetaba un sartén

— Porque sus gritos se escuchan hasta la cocina y me tenían harto, _aru_— el castaño miro a ambos chicos con reproche, luego a los tres espectadores y al final al rubio en los brazos de Alfred— Oh, así que tú debes ser el nuevo…

Arthur que solo se había tratado de zafar de los brazos de ese gordo, a lo cual se rindió minutos después, miro al castaño y solo suspiro cansado

— ¿Por qué todos parecen conocerme? Si nunca me han visto…— pregunto el oji-verde

— Ah, es que tu llegada se veía venir aparte todos en esta institución se conocen no por algo son famosos, aru— sonrió Yao — Como nunca te hemos visto suponemos que eres el nuevo ¿me equivoco? — pregunto

— Eh…no realmente no…— Arthur titubeo un poco al decir esto, se le notaba el nervio que tenia, ¡POR DIOS ESTABA EN LOS BRAZOS DE JONES Y APARTE SIENDO INTERROGADO!

— Disculpa los modales de estos dos, por lo que veo ya conoces a Alfred, _aru_~—Yao continuo— Mi nombre es Wang Yao, soy de China y soy el mejor cocinero de esta escuela cualquiera que te diga lo contrario es mentiroso— el chino pensó una castaña belga que seguro le recriminaría eso

— Es cierto Yao-Yao con todo este trabajo olvide mis modales de presentación— trabajo, ¡trabajo su abuela si molestar al americano era trabajo, pues que lo ascendieran por que de hacerlo le salía de 5 estrellas! — Yo soy Ivan Braginski soy de Rusia y un boxeador profesional— el ruso le entrego una tarjeta al rubio, mejor dicho, metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo visible del pantalón del británico

— Yo soy Arthur Kirkland…de Londres— apenas lograron escucharlo pero era porque estaba apretado…

Entre todo ese ajetreo otra voz salió de la cocina un chico castaño algo largo y ondulado, de ojos de un verde obscuro, vestido con una camisa color café, un chaleco sin mangas negro, pantalón café y botines del mismo color. Miro a todos con cara de curiosidad hasta que Feliks se le abalanzo enzima

—¡TORIS! — grito el rubio en el aire

— ¡Waa!…Feliks no hagas eso, que duele— el castaño ahora llamado Toris, se había dado duro contra el suelo por el increíble salto de Feliks

— ¡Lo siento mi vida, pero como que, me dejaste abandonado toda la mañana! — acuso el rubio

— ¡Pero si tu corriste cuando entramos porque quería que tu estudio de moda estuviera en buenas condiciones! — le recrimino el castaño

Mientras ellos se enfrascaban en su pelea de quien había dejado solo a quien, estaban los demás quienes se quedaron un poco más aislados. La tensión que se formo entre ellos fue rota por el rumano que ya se había cansado de no tener protagonismo

— Y…Alfred, podrías soltar a la novia, podrás verla más tarde después de todo comparten cuarto— se burlo el oji-rojo logrando que Arthur se ponga rojo y que Alfred mirara a otro lado

El rubio bajo al británico y este simplemente en un rápido movimiento, se pego al rumano como lapa, su amigo simplemente le comenzó a susurrar cosas como _"te dije que no te casar con ese hombre"_ o _"¿porque no fui el padrino de bodas?", _eso basto para que el oji-verde lo mirara con una pequeña sonrisa. Entre tanto Kiku quedo en medio de los dos enormes muchachos quienes se miraban con odio hasta que el chico volvió a intervenir

— Oigan ustedes dos en serio deberían irse por caminos diferentes, están asustando a mi hermanito— dijo el chico abrazando a Kiku por el cuello

— No soy su hermano— negó el japonés siendo vil y cruelmente ignorado por todos los presentes

— Claro Yao, pero tu vienes conmigo— el ruso tomo al castaño como quien toma una pluma y se lo llevo a rastras — Arthur si quieres un día de estos jugarle una broma a ese bastardo capitalista, me llamas da~— y si el peli-plata y el castaño se fueron por el pasillo, cabe aclarar que Ivan ignoro todos los gritos del chino

— Yo también, como que, me voy porque quiero ver mi estudio ahora que estoy con Toris— ese fue el polaco, quien ahora traía a un castaño por el brazo — Este es Toris, Toris este es Arthur Kirkland, Arthur el es Toris ¡es de Lituania y mi mejor amigo! — finalizo el rubio

— Mucho gusto a todos, soy Toris Laurinaitis y soy el asistente diseñador de Feliks, espero que no les causara muchas molestias— dijo el lituano refiriéndose a las _**extrovertida**_ personalidad del polaco

— Nah, de hecho su compañía nos ha hecho el día— comento el rumano, a lo que el angloparlante solo puso asentir, a Feliks le brillaron sus bonitos ojos verdes

— Si un día necesitan un modista, tienen que ponerme como que totalmente, en su lista y en el primer lugar— se dirigió ambos rubios y luego solo a Arthur— Espero nos toque clase juntos, sería como que, totalmente divertido bebe~ — el polaco hablo como si no se fuera a ver en toda la vida, luego comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban y se despido con la mano

— ¡Un placer conocerte Kirkland! — alcanzo a gritar el lituano y al final solo había cuatro personas en ese corredor, Alfred, Kiku, Vladimir y Arthur

El primero de estos suspiro con pesadez y se giro para caminar a quien-sabe-donde por el pasillo, pero la voz del japonés lo detuvo

— Espero Alfred-san, aun no terminamos de hablar— trato de poner en mesa el primer tema que tuvieron con su llegada, fue negada

— Lo siento Kiku, lo único que puedo dejarte en claro es que este chico— apunto a Arthur— será mi nuevo objeto de diversión, es bastante activo y fue divertido ver como intentaba escapar de mis brazos— sonrió con picardía, eso enfureció al ingles

— ¡Yo no soy juguete de nadie, _wanker_! ¡Y menos de alguien como tú! — grito el rubio, desafiante

— Tranquilo…solo me divertiré contigo— camino hasta el oji-verde y este al tiempo también camino ante él americano, se miraron y Alfred simplemente le levanto el mentó y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que ahora tenían rabia contenida desde que llego — No lo olvides, _**eres mío Kirkland**_— lo soltó y se fue mientras se despedía con la mano

— Ese _git…_— maldijo por lo bajo, el rumano le puso una mano en el hombro mientras Kiku se posicionaba junto a el

— Hey vamos a buscar a Lukas, ya no debe andar lejos— trato de calmar el ambiente el rumano

— Si es necesario buscar a alguien, conozco una persona que podría saber su ubicación— hablo el peli-negro a ambos rubios y a estos se les ilumino la cara

* * *

Corrieron por los pasillos guiados por Kiku, quien parecían más determinado que al principio de la búsqueda. Entraron a un gran salón de color negro, con muchas luces y una pantalla blanca y sobre todo cámaras, muchas cámaras. Kirkland recorrió el sector con la mirada este parecía un set de películas, o un estudio de fotografía, al final su mirada dio con la de un chico castaño con un raro mechón con cara, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra, polera a rayas blanco y rojo, pantalón negro y zapatos simples color negro junto a él se encontraba un castaño con el cabello algo disparejo, ojos color café, vestido con un chaleco negro con mangas largas, camisa azul, pantalón café-claro y botas militares negras

— Y como te decía Kaoru, las cámaras fueron hechas en Corea_ da-ze ~_— decía el peli-negro con entusiasmo y hasta cierto punto con un toque de soberbia

— Como tu digas…_o algo así_…— el segundo muchacho simplemente desvió su mirada hasta que dio con Kiku y sus dos acompañantes — Oh mira es Kiku…_creo_—

— Muy buenas tardes Kaoru-san, Yong soo-san— el japonés dio unas reverencias típicas de su país a sus dos…conocidos…

— ¿Kiku que te trae por aquí, _da-ze_? — dijo Yong soo con el seño ligeramente frunció, no le caía muy bien Kiku por ser muy serio y formal

— Lamento tener que interrumpirles pero, ustedes no sabrán donde se encuentra Lukas Bonndevik— dijo el anglosajón, quien ya estaba más calmado que antes

— ¡Oh! Kaoru mira es el chico nuevo del que hablo Elizabetha— señalo el peli-negro al punto que su mechón comenzaba a poner una cara de emoción absoluta…eso asusto al rubio

—Ahora que lo dices ella nos mostro una foto de el…_o algo así_— señalo el castaño

— Cierto recuerdo que me reí mucho cuando vi que tenían cejas parecidas _da-ze_— a esto recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la pierna, cortesía de Kaoru

— ¡ASI QUE FUE ELLA! —grito el oji-rojo de repente— Ya sabía yo que la información no se propagaba sola—

— Respecto a tu pregunta— dijo Kaoru pasando del berrinche del rumano — debe estar en el ala este, junto a Emil y su grupo— indico

— Muchas gracias este… ¿Kaoru verdad? — agradeció Arthur

— Es cierto no me conoces, soy Kaoru Wang de Hong Kong y este de aquí— señalo al peli-negro que aun se retorcía de dolor— es Im Yong Soo de Corea y…—

— ¡Y FUTURO DIRECTO DE CINE SUPER RECONOCIDO! —interrumpió el coreano— Después de todo los directores de cine nacieron en coreas _da-ze_

— No le haga caso Arthur-san, el tiene _"espíritu coreano"_ — señalo Kiku en un pequeño susurro

— Ya veo…momento tu nombre, Kaoru no es muy Hongkonés que digamos— el castaño se volteo a ver a Arthur para responderle pero Yong soo se le apresuro

— Es que no es su nombre, el se llama Xian Kaoru Wang, pero no le gusta que lo llamen Xian— fue la respuesta que recibió

— ¿En serio?, pero si no es un nombre feo— dijo Vladimir cruzándose de brazos

— No es que sea feo _o algo así_, es solo que mi madre siempre quiso llamarme Kaoru pero por tradición familiar mi padre debía ponerme el nombre cuando naciera y por una mala jugarreta me puso Xian, pero mi madre jamás me llamo por ese nombre así que me acostumbre— explico el hongkonés, pero como todos el también omitió detalles

— Ok, muchas gracias a los dos y— el cejon fue interrumpido como por séptima vez en el día, la puerta había sido abierta y mostraba a un chico castaño con un extraño rizo anti-gravitacional, vestido con una chaqueta de mezclilla, camisa negra y pantalones turquesa con unas botas negras, tenía los ojos cerrados por alguna razón

— ¡Ve~ Kiku! — grito el castaño— Así que aquí estabas, yo y Lud te buscamos por todos lados

— Lamento haberlos preocupado— se disculpo el japonés

—Deberías dejar de tratarnos de usted— dijo un joven rubio con el cabello echado hacia atrás, ojos de un azul claro bastante lindo, y usaba una musculosa negra, pantalones militares y botas negras

—Ludwig tiene razón ve~— el castaño se abrazo al japonés quien solo se dejo — nos conocemos desde niños y aun no puedes tutearnos— lloriqueo

— Feliciano-san por favor cálmese— trato de consolar el peli-negro — tomare las medidas necesarias pero por favor no llore— tal parecía que esas palabras habían funcionado un poco, ya que, ahora Feliciano solo gimoteaba — Y traje dulces…

Inmediatamente luego de que dijera eso, Feliciano se alegro y le tomo la mano a Ludwing y a Kiku y literalmente los arrastro afuera para ir a comer los dulces que había traído Kiku, los otros cuatro presentes solo miraron la escena con gracia

— Arthur-san, Vladimir-san continúen sin mí por favor y lo lamento no poder seguir acompañándolos— fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos

— Gracias por tu ayuda, recuérdame que te debo una— le grito el rumano con una sonrisa

— Nosotros nos vamos, muchas gracias por la información— les dijo el rubio

— Espera con todo esto, no supimos tu nombre _da-ze_

— Ah, soy Arthur Kirkland es un placer conocerlos— sonrió el ojiverde, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas la veces que había dicho su nombre

— Kirkland…me suena de alguna parte…— susurro el castaño, suerte para el que nadie aparte del coreano lo escucho

— Bien adiós, diviértanse con lo que sea que estén haciendo— se despidió Vladimir mientras daba media vuelta junto con Arthur, pero antes de irse el chico castaño los detuvo

— Antes de que se vallan pueden hacerme un favor…_o algo así_— los dos se miraron y asintieron— si ven a Emil, tranquilo Arthur Vladimir sabe como es, díganle que me dejo plantado en la sala de fotografías

Con eso en mente ambos se fueron de aquella sala dejando al hongkonés y al coreano, solos.

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad sobre tu nombre _da-ze_? — comenzó el peli-negro

— No tengo que contarle mis cosas a todo el mundo…además ese chico Kirkland… ¿no te recuerda a alguien? — le devolvió la pregunta Yong soo, pensó un poco hasta que el foquito se le prendió

— No será que…

—Ya debe estar buscándolo…_o algo así_

* * *

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar al ala este en donde encontraba lo que sería la cafetería de aquella institución, con variadas mesas redondas, y muchas personas conversando sobre lo que habían hecho en el verano y/o cosas de ese estilo. Vladimir y Arthur buscaron la mirada a Lukas, y lo encontraron. Sentado a pocas mesas de la entrada se encontraba Lukas Bonndevik quien había sido su único objetivo del día, con el cabello rubio claro, con un lindo broche en forma de cruz y un rizo flotante poco normal, la piel pálida, los ojos azules, vestido con un chaleco café claro, pantalones negros y botas de cordones color café claro

— ¡LUKAS TRAICIONERO!—grito Vladimir haciendo una escena mientras Arthur atrás suyo se aguantaba la risa — Tu que fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Arthur, me cambias por ellos, ¡cómo te atreves! — fingió llorar, el oji-azul simplemente levanto una ceja y miro a los demás que solo se reían, estaban acostumbrados

— ¿Que es lo que quieres Vladimir? — hablo con un tono frio y penetrante que le causaría escalofríos a cualquiera

— Y así me tratas, yo quien te a traído algo muy importante— se izo a un lado dejando ver a Arthur quien solo sonreía, Lukas lo miro con algo de sorpresa — Mira te lo traje directo de Londres, igual de cejon que siempre— abrazo a Arthur y este solo frunció levemente el ceño

— ¿En serio eres tu Arthur? — pregunto con dejes de asombro

— ¿Si no quien más? — le respondió, Lukas se levanto de su asiento y estrecho manos con el rubio

— Nunca creí verte aquí Kirkland

— Yo menos Bonndevik

— Chicos no me olviden~— hablo el rumano sintiéndose algo fuera, haciendo un ligero puchero

— Ni a nosotros— dijo otro chico rubio que tenía una mirada bastante tierna — Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tino Väinämöinen, tú has de ser el nuevo— y hay iban otra vez, todo el mundo lo conocía y él conocía unos cuantos, Arthur se preguntaba cuanto más lo conocerían. Tino era bajito, con el cabello rubio, sobre estos reposaba una boina negra, tenía los ojos azules y usaba un chaleco cerrado color crema, una camisa blanca, pantalones color salmón y unos botines blancos — Este que está a mi lado es Berwald Oxenstierna— apunto al chico junto a el

— 's 'n pl'c'r c'n'c'rt'e—dijo el Berwald otro rubio que tenía muy marcado el asentó sueco, usaba lentes y tenia los ojos verdes, traía una chaqueta color azul, polera blanca, pantalones grises y botas color negras

— Lo mismo va para ustedes— saludo cortésmente le oji-verde, después de todo el era un _English gentleman_ ¿verdad?, hasta que salto a la acción un chico de cabellos rubios, bastante desordenados, ojos azul más obscuro salto enérgicamente abrazando a Lukas quien solo se le crispo el ojo

— ¿¡Arthur Kirkland estudiaras aquí!? — salto el chico — estoy seguro que me recuerdas a mí, el mejor amigo de Lukas— dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos

— ¿Mathias Køhler? — sonrió el oji-verde, Mathias era el auto-denominado "_mejor amigo para siempre se Lukas"_, cuando conoció a este ultimo el otro lo seguía de cerca y pensar que incluso llego a tener miedo de que el noruego lo dejara por ellos

— Mathias, Lukas esta morado— señalo un joven de cabellos platinados, lindos ojos color azul-violeta, usaba un suéter negro, una camisa blanca, short de mezclilla pantis negras y botas azules. El angloparlante se dio cuenta de que ese debía ser Emil, que si bien no lo conocía el oji-azul se había encargado de informarle por medio de una carta, que tenía un hermano menor. Ante la advertencia Mathias soltó al rubio quien volvió a recuperar el aire en sus pulmones

— Gracias…hermanito— dijo el noruego sabiendo donde llegaría esto

— No soy tu hermano— negó Emil, quien detestaba la idea de tener que ser el _hermano menor_

* * *

_Todos se alejaban de los pasillos dejando pasar a un peli-rojo, usaba gafas obscuras en las cuales ocultaba unos ojos verdes cual furioso dragón, con una chaqueta de cuero negro, playera blanca, pantalones ajustados negros y unas botas estilo militar. Se encontraba fumando buscando a alguien con la mirada, mejor dicho a un chico. Se acercó a uno de los estudiantes y lo acorralo contra la pared, este simplemente tembló ante la presencia del peli-rojo_

— _Donde se encuentra el nuevo— pregunto con veneno en su tono de voz_

— _D-d-dicen que está en la cafetería con los nórdicos…— respondió el otro con voz temblorosa_

* * *

— Aquí van de nuevo— dijo Tino con una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿De nuevo? — pregunto Arthur

— A es cierto, tu eres nuevo, desde que Lukas sabe que Emil es su hermano lo único que quiere es que el diga…

— Vamos dilo…"hermano mayor"~

—No lo diré— se negó el menor

* * *

_Entonces volvió a encaminarse en los pasillos ahuyentando a cualquiera que s ele cruce en frente hasta llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, todos lo miraron, sabían lo que él buscaba. Todos sospecharon desde el momento en que escucharon esa palabra y al fin y al cabo su hermanito se le había confirmado. El oji-verde sonrió amargamente._

— _¿Como estará el enano?_

* * *

Ambos muchachos seguían discutiendo y los que estaban a su alrededor no podía evitar reírse de la graciosa situación, aparte de que a Emil al rubio-platinado s ele ponía la cara roja de ira y eso lo hacía mil veces más graciosa. Arthur por otro lado al ser un caballero se aguantaba lo más que podía la risa, a su lado Vladimir reía como un borracho

— Hermano mayor~

— ¡No!

— ¡Cállense de una buena vez! — esa fue la voz de aquel chico con ojos tan potente como los de un dragón, esos ojos le dieron una profunda mirada a la gran sala buscando algo, mejor dicho a alguien. Se fijo en el rubio de mirada color esmeralda, quien solo lo miraba sorprendido — Quiero que me den a Arthur Kirkland en este minuto o alguien tendrá un "accidente" — amenazo

Los demás asustados tiraron al londinense hacia delante dejándolo frente a aquel demonio de mirada amenazante, el peli-rojo lo levanto de la playera y se quito sus gafas negras para poder ver directamente a los ojos a Kirkland

— ¿S-Scott?

— ¿Donde está Alice? — pregunto

— ¿Así saludas a tu hermano? — se burlo Arthur on cierta dificultas para respirar

— Responde a mi pregunta maldito conejo— presiono Scott

— E-en un hospital, p-pagado por el directo— dijo con falta de aire

— Supongo que está bien por ahora…— susurro para sí mismo, luego bajo al rubio a quien abrazo por lo hombros y alzo la voz— A ver, desde hoy seré el manager y guarda espaldas personal de este conejo, el que le ponga un dedo en sima se las verá con Scott Kirkland— todos temblaron ente la amenaza

Así es, Scott Kirkland era el nombre de aquel sujeto, era el hermano mayor de Arthur, Alice y Peter. Aparte de el existían 3 hermano más que aun no mencionaremos, pero como dato extra Scott era el mayor de todos y como tal su deber era proteger a sus hermanos. Scott había nacido en Escocia a diferencia de sus demás hermanos, pero aun así compartían las hermosas y lindas cejas de los Kirkland

Scott no toleraba del todo a sus hermanos como en una típica familia, pero si podíamos decir que tenía una preferencia especial como en todas las familias…

— A que te refieres con ¿guarda espaldas? — pregunto Arthur confundido y algo enojado por como lo había tratado

— Yo te responderé ese cariño— dijo una chica saliendo de entre la multitud, de un hermoso cabello largo y castaño, adornado con una flor al costado, ojos verdes, vestía un vestido sencillo color café, un chaleco cortó verde y unas botas largas de color café. A su lado se encontraba su hermano, Peter quien traía una cámara encendida — Casi la mayor parte de los famosos tienen un guarda espaldas y un manager que les dirija el trabajo, Scottie resulto ser ambas cosas y como le rogo tanto al directo ser el tuyo pues hay lo tienes— finalizo la castaña con una sonrisa

— Elizabetha…si fueras hombre ya estarías tres mil metros bajo tierra— amenazo Scott

— Elizabetha, es nombre lo escuche antes…— recordó el oji-verde viendo a la castaña con mucha curiosidad

— Oh así ya escuchaste hablar de mí, eso lo hace mas fácil— la chica le dio una tarjeta a Arthur— Soy Elizabetha Hedervary, de Hungría y la mejor futura periodista que podrás encontrar jamás— dijo Elizabetha con cierto brillo en sus ojos — Y por supuesto mi pequeño asistente Peter quien obviamente ya conoces~

Ambos hermanos se miraron largamente…y luego se sacaron la lengua como si fueran dos niños pequeños

— Bien luego de muchas presentaciones… ¡PETER ENCIENDE LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCION! —grito la chica a lo cual el oji-azul solo la apunto con su cámara rápidamente y Eli se posiciono junto al rubio, alejando vil y cruelmente a Scott — Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año escolar, mi nombre es Elizabetha Hedervary su presentadora de este año

Al mismo tiempo que Elizabetha hablaba las pantallas de toda la escuela se fueron encendiendo mostrando a una muy confiada castaña y a un rubio bien pálido. En las televisiones se mostraba un pequeño logo en las esquinas que se suponía eran de la escuela, la Húngara tenía un programa heredado por su antigua maestra en la escuela, quien cuando se retiro de su carrera decidió que la más apta para sobre llevar el trabajo de presentadora seria la oji-verde

— Sin más preámbulos quiero presentarles al chico nuevo, un nuevo músico. Venidos desde Londres, UK, con 20 años de edad… ¡Arthur Kirkland! — dijo con una gran emoción en su tono de voz, Arthur iba a escaparse pero fue retenido desde las piernas…ese contacto lo había sentido antes

— Ósea como que tú no te vas, mi vida— le dijo una voz como de príncipe mimado

— ¿¡FELIKS!? — gritaron Arthur y Vladimir quien era extrañamente agarrado por Lukas, ya que por datos extra si Vladimir y Elizabetha se encuentran comenzaran la inminente tercera guerra mundial

— ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Toris? —pregunto el oji-rojo desde lejos, el polaco apunto a una de las mesas y pudieron ver a un castaño saludándolos nerviosamente, junto a otros dos chicos uno de lentes y otro más bajito de cabello rubio cenizo

— Bueno pues, ósea mi cuerpecito me exigió volver con ustedes, ya que parecía que harían algo así súper emocionante— dijo el rubio aún abrazando las piernas del oji-verde— Y pues cuando Toris dijo que el apellido de Artie se le hacía como que súper conocido, yo entre en plan de: ¡oh Dios mío, ósea es hermano de Scottie! Y cuando este escocés está involucrado pues ¡las cosas se prenden en llamas! — finalizo con su sonrisa de príncipe

Todos quedaron con gotitas en sus frentes, pero Eli se aventuro a romper todo ese silencio

— Como les decía Artie es el nuevo músico que ah llegado por elección del directo Romano, ¡todos tratemos de darle ánimos al nuevo! — desde las afueras se pudo escuchar un gran grito de emoción que destenso un poco el ambiente— A continuación leeré algunos de los mails, que pedía que me mandaran a mi correo durante el día, esta cartas me las mandaron los demás músicos de esta institución, todas dedicadas a ti Kirkland: el primero de todos es Roderich, nuestro pianista, quien te manda saludos y esperanza en tu prospero futuro

— Este…muchas gracias— agradeció el londinense quien tan solo quería huir de esa locura, el no era de estar en presentaciones publicas y menos de estar destacando por ahí, además ya eran las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco ¡Su preciada hora del té estaba cerca y ahí parado!

— ¡La siguiente es del **Bad friend trió**, ellos dicen que mañana esperan escucharte cantar! — todos aplaudieron— Los **Nordics five**, te mandan muchos ánimos y un pescado…no sabemos por qué— Arthur les dirigió una mirada y ellos le señalaron un pescado que estaba en manos del danés— la siguiente es de Stefan Ivanov quien dice _**"espero componer para ti en un futuro"**_

Los aplausos no dejaban de sonar por todo el recinto, las cartas iban pasando y el británico ya se le estaba pasando su hora del té, pero ahora le importaba un poco menos que antes, solo un poco. Llego a la última carta, pero era de quien menos esperaba

— Y la última es…de ¿¡Alfred F. Jones!?— pregunto asombrada, a todo esto se le sumo un "¿¡Eh!?" general— esto es extraño, el jamás manda cartas a los nuevos, pero da igual, la carta dice… ¿_**"Helado de menta, para mi juguete"**_? —se extraño la oji-verde quien miro al inglés con cierta curiosidad — Míster Kirkland… ¿podría usted decirnos qué significa?

Arthur iba a responder pero un grito lo interrumpió súbitamente, a pasos lentos y rítmicos venían con una picara sonrisa en su rostro, Alfred a quien no quería volver a ver en el día o en toda su vida. Junto a él estaba Ameli, la chica que se reía con él la primera vez que el rubio le hizo una "broma". El americano en sus manos traía un inocente helado de menta al cual, Scott miro con mucha desconfianza, ya había sabido por el ruso –si por Ivan- los pequeño incidentes, que había tenido con ese americano

— Buenas tardes Arthur— sonrió el americano

— Ojala fueran buenas…Jones— escupió el ingles, luego vio a la chica quien solo lo saludo con un sínico gesto de manos

— Lose, lose estas resentido por todo lo que paso hoy, pero mi hermano Matthew y Kiku me convencieron de que debía hacer las paces contigo así que— le tendió aquel "inocente" helado al rubio quien solo lo miro alzando una de sus cejas— te daré este helado como muestra de paz— sonrió el oji-azul

Todos estaban en silencio, no sabían si el británico aceptaría o no aquella extraña muestra de paz que el rubio le ofrecía. Lo tomo, si tomo el helado entre sus manos, mientras que el estadounidense enanchaba su sonrisa y miraba con toda la maldad del mundo a Arthur. Scott se puso en guardia

— _Solo tiene que comerse esa cosa llena de laxantes y estará en el baño por tantos meses que será la humillación más grande todas ¡Y por TV!_ — pensó Alfred frotándose las manos — ¿Y no le darás un probada?

Arthur miro al helado, luego a Alfred, luego nuevamente al helado y finalmente a Alfred. Ante su último pensamiento sonrió. Antes de que siquiera alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo le aventó el helado en su bonita cara de actor y músico y se limpio las manos

—Ah~ como necesitaba hacer eso, en realidad no tenía mucha hambre pero gracias por tu pequeño regalo y tranquilos estas totalmente perdonado por lo que has hecho, descuida no te culpo de nada _bloody wanker_— dijo Arthur con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

Todos estaban totalmente pasmados ante lo que acaba de suceder, Ameli trato de limpiarle el rostro a su obvio y vio con odio al británico quien paso de ella como quien pasa sobre un charco. Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

— Gracias todos por sus palabras, en serio, gracias por la bienvenida— comenzó a decir mientras caminaba— fue un placer verlos de nuevo, Vlad y Lukas espero mañana me enseñen cómo funciona el horario, también fue un placer conocerte hoy Feliks eres una gran persona— a esto el polaco sonrió y se fue con Toris

— ¡Y tu como que, tienes un bonito estilo para vestir y una gran figura, ya estoy desenado tomarte medidas! — grito el rubio a lo lejos

— Y por cierto Emil, Kaoru dijo que lo plantaste en la sala de fotografía— entre los murmullos de las personas se escucho un "mierda" de parte del oji-violeta — eso es todo, si me disculpan me iré a tomar el té por que se me hace tarde—

Dicho esto Arthur se retiro cual diva del casino dejando a Alfred con el seño fruncido pero finalmente sonrió, ese chico le daría competencia, le daría mucha diversión por un buen rato…

"_Esto indica claramente que la venganza es un helado"_

* * *

Ayano dejando con intriga a las personas desde 1998...ejem. Bien hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy!

fueron 15 malditas paginas de World en ARIAL 11! -**En formato en que Aya se arriega siempre a escribir- **desde el proximo capitulo comienza la accion con mas personas como Canada que no lo puse ahora por que tengo planes para el "FRANADA" ihsjdbsdhbc tambien Herakles lololol

mcuhas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora! AYA LOS AMA!

*Narciso: sujeto que gustaba de miarse en un espejo y se amaba DEMASIADO a si mismo lol

* * *

Informacion del Cap!

-Francis Bonnefoy: Francia LOL

-Antonio Fernandes carriedo: España

\- Feliciano Vargas: Italia

\- Ludwing Beilchesmit: Alemania

-Scott Kirkland: Escocia

-Elizabetha Hedervary: Hungria

\- Roderich: Autria

-Stefan: Bulgaria

\- Xian Kaouru Wang: Hong Kong

\- Im Yong soo: Corea

-Ivan Braginsky: Rusia

\- Yao Wang: China

\- Mathia Koler: Dinamarca

-Berwald: Suecia

-Tino: Finlandia

\- Emil: Islandia

* * *

**Proximo cap: Classes to be a star!**

_Arthur no sabia que pensar de verdad tendría que bailar asi, no se lo imaginaba, de verdad apreciaba el esfuerzo pero eso de mover las caderas de esa forma era tan..._

_— Señor Arthur tiene soltarse un poco mas_

_— Lo siento Mei_

_— Tranquilo Arthur, yo le enseñe un poco a mi hermano y hasta el se soltó un poco mas luego de esto_

_— Gracias Lily..._

_— Deberías ser mas como el asombroso yo, ore-sama se encargara de enseñarte después como tocara la guitarra sin caerte del escenario_

_— ¿COMO TE CAES DE UN ESCENARIO?_

_Definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos, en verde se los agardesco!

**NyoUtau:** Gracias por tu review me izo feliz que fueras el primero, como ya et eh dicho investigare todo lo que pueda sobre Venezuela y la pondre mas adelante ;D junto a los demas latinos!

**Dark-nesey**: Muchas gracias! me hace muy feliz que te gustara!, por favor siga leyendola, gracias del fondo de mi corazon!

**_Noapte buna!_**


	3. Classes to be a Star

Son 19 putas paginas en world...creo que eso compensara el hecho de que no aya actualizado XDDDD

Lo siento, en verdad lamento el retraso, mi amiga Kote no tiene culpa de nada, yo soy la irresponsable...incluso elimine una escena por que sino esto saldría muy muy largo XDDDDDDDD pero no preocupéis, la pondré en otro cap, para ponerle drama lol

sin mas que agregar les dejo el fic!

**Disclaraimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni a mi ni a mi amiga Kote, si fuera así habría Shaoi para todos.

**Advertencia:** Cap largo, Ameli (seychelles)

* * *

"_Está bien, lo entiendo. Sé que no será fácil"_

* * *

**3- Classes to be a Star.**

Sé que te preguntaras que paso luego de que Arthur se fuera de la cafetería, pues déjame decirte que…se fue corriendo a su cuarto se encerró y mientras resbalaba contra la puerta. Rio. Rio a grandes carcajadas. Si estaba feliz, feliz de haber cumplido su venganza improvisada, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada, ese yankee se lo tenía merecido. Aun que la extravagante presentación que le habían dado era algo fuera de este mundo. Normalmente uno se presentaba ante la clase, ellos te miraban y así comenzaría tu vida escolar, llena de arcoíris amigos y el color rosa…Pues no. No fue así, de todas formas ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Estaba en un instituto lleno de celebridades!

Lo que menos podía esperar era normalidad.

Con aquellos pensamientos, se dirigió hacia su cama y saco el manual de la institución de una de sus maletas.

Se dispuso a leer las reglas y algunas cosas que podrían ayudarle a sobrevivir en aquel infierno de "famosos", cosas como el uso del uniforme que solo se usaba en actividades importantes, como exámenes finales o reuniones formales, el resto del año podía ir como se le diera la gana a esa "institución de famosos", lo que llevaba a pensar que el uniforme era completamente inútil. Se dirigió hacia su bolso para buscar su termo, por suerte, su te seguía tibio por lo que mientras leía, bebía su te de vez en cuando.

La tarde iba pasando mientras el leía el manual, aquello no era una universidad era un instituto, uno donde iban personas de todas las edades, si hasta su hermano Peter estaba ahí. ¡Ah! y su maldito hermano mayor. El se sentía un poco acorralado, bien tenia a Vladimir y a Lukas pero no sabía si podía soportar el hecho de ser famoso y lo peor…como nunca veía televisión su contacto, que normalmente todos tenían, con la fama era por así decirlo, nulo.

De un momento a otro la noche callo y el inglés quedo rendido en su cama. Había sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

La puerta fue abierta. Kirkland esperaba que fuera Jones en busca de saciar su sed de sangre y venganza, pero no. Solo era su nuevo compañero de cuarto, Kiku Honda.

— Oh Kiku…yo —por lo que sabía, el japonés era "amigo" de ese yankee y por lo que había hecho, ya no sabía cómo actuar frente al de cabellos obscuros

— Arthur-san, no tiene que decir nada —le dijo mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa— Alfred-san se lo tenían merecido

El británico sonrió de vuelta.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento solo para que Arthur volviera a romper el silencio

— ¿Y?... ¿Qué paso luego de que me fui? —el peli-negro soltó una pequeña risa, ya que lo sucedió luego de que Kirkland se retirara del lugar, fue bastante cómico.

El japonés le conto lo sucedido luego de que él se marchara: aparentemente Jones se levanto de su lugar y se limpio el rostro con una servilleta que su "novia" le tendía, para finalmente retirase del lugar, Elizabetha tuvo que cortar la transmisión y casi tira al piso a Peter por seguir grabando "sin su consentimiento", los nórdicos no hicieron tanto escándalo por el asunto, excepto Mathias, el casi se muere de la risa. No podía decir lo mismo del BFT, ya que ellos fueron los primeros en sacarle una foto al rostro del americano…

Y mientras mas le relataba su conversación cambiaba cada vez más.

Comenzaron a hablar de diversos temas, desde donde venían, hasta de su comida favorita. Por lo que supo, Kiku era un chico japonés que siempre gastaba su tiempo en la preparatoria en dibujar _"manga", _hasta que finalmente consiguió que sus padres le dejaran estudiar en esta institución.

Kiku tenía muchos hobbies, aparte de solo dibujar, le gustaban los video-juegos, también gustaba de la buena música y el arte. En especial las obras de su amigo Feliciano Vargas, quien era un artista bastante reconocido, pero que a simple vista parecía no tener ninguna meta y/o inspiración para sus pinturas. Su amigo, Ludwig Beilschmidt, que mas tarde descubrió que era hermano de Gilbert, era un guardia de seguridad que siempre se mantenía protegiendo a Feliciano y Kiku, de vez en cuando también al "BFT".

Continuaron hablando por mucho tiempo hasta que les dieron las once de la noche aproximadamente y ambos sabían que Alfred no vendría con la mejor disposición del mundo, por lo que decidieron que era mejor fingir que dormían…

Finalmente la noche transcurrió sin interrupciones…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente al salir de la habitación, el japonés lo espero para que se fueran juntos hasta el salón. Alfred al parecer había pasado la noche en el cuarto de su hermano, un sujeto que según lo que le dijo el peli-negro, parecía casi invisible.

Al entrar al salón fue recibido por Feliks, quien se le lanzo dramáticamente sus brazos, mientras detrás de él, Toris intentaba contener una carcajada, Kiku hacia lo mismo detrás de británico. Dentro del salón estaba tres de los **Nordics five, **Lucas, Mathias y Berwald, aparentemente el chico finlandés y el hermano del noruego tenían clases distintas.

Y en la parte de atrás estaba el americano hablando con su novia, Ameli, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la presencia del inglés, le dedicaron una mirada de _"me la pagara desgraciado", _a lo que Kirkland les respondió con una sonrisa de _"me importa una mierda"_.

Arthur era un caballero, no se rebajaría al nivel de esos animales.

Tomo lugar en el último puesto junto a la ventana, frente al estaba Kiku, frente a Kiku Elizabetha quien le hizo un guiño y por desgracia a su costado estaba Jones, pero su recién adquirido amigo polaco, que estaba frente al americano le hizo una seña a este último con todas la letras de _"I see you". _El inglés podía ver todo desde su posición: Vio que el rumano estaba sentado cerca de un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, a quien no dejaba de mirar como poseso, el noruego estaba tolerando la incesante charla del danés mientras que el Berwald lo compadecía.

Y en el otro extremo del la clase en el otro rincón, se encontraba el Bad friend trió, riendo de quien sabe qué cosa.

Finalmente la clase comenzó.

Decir que no comprendía la situación era poco. Se sentía desencajado, antiguamente los maestros decían cosas como _"este año espero que todos salgan bien y aprueben todos sus exámenes"_…en cambio, la maestra Cleo, una mujer de cabellos negros cortos y un lindo traje blanco, hablaba sobre el nuevo año que se avecinaba, ya sea para desearles una buena entrevista o que la suerte los acompañara a la hora de realizar un comercial.

— Y por sobre todo, recuerden destacar, ya saben que nuestra institución funciona de esa manera— dijo la señorita, al rubio le surgió la duda de esas palabras, ya le preguntaría después a alguno de sus amigos. — Y ahora, le dejare los apuntes para su debut de principio de año.

Iba a abrir su cuaderno para anotar tranquilamente sus apuntes pero se dio cuenta de algo importante, ella acaba de decir debut ¿no es cierto?

Eso era producto de su imaginación ¿verdad?

— Este… ¿maestra a que se refiere con debut? —se sintió idiota, con todas las mirada posada sobre él. La maestra le sonrió, había olvidado a su alumno nuevo

— Oh joven Kirkland, olvide que recién llego este año —rio ella— Pues vera, todos los años se realiza un debut a principio de año para recordarle al público lo talentosos que son nuestros estudiantes y para mostrar a los nuevos talentos, como usted ¿será un músico no es cierto?

— Uno de pacotilla, seguramente después lo veremos mendigando monedas en la calle —fue acido comentario de Ameli, aquella chica venida desde Seychelles, la "novia" de Alfred o más conocida como "la Diva" de la institución

La castaña choco los cinco con su amiga Monique, y le envión un beso a su novio quien simplemente le guiño un ojo. Ameli era odiada por muchos en la institución, pero amada por todos en el exterior, después de todo lo que importa es la opinión de los fans ¿no?

Feliks enterraba sus uñas color fucsia en la mesa, estaba sentado cerca de la ventana junto a la diva y sinceramente estaba considerando seriamente el lanzarla por la ventana, esa chica no le agrada para nada, ¿razones?, la que escucho de Feliks cuando buscaban a su compañero noruego: aparentemente cuando le diseño un vestido precioso para la presentación de hace un año, ella lo lanzo "accidentalmente" al excusado. Kiku miro a su nuevo amigo, Arthur cubría su cara con su flequillo.

Se levanto y miro a la diva.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Ameli ¿verdad?, les probare a todos que puedo ser el mejor músico de todos los tiempos, sin pasar sobre ningún inocente, para conseguir lo que quiero…como tu diva de cuarta—sonrió de medio lado mientras se acercaba a su lugar — Y el día en que mi fama sea mundial…—se acerco a su oído— _Quiero ver como besas el suelo por donde camino…Lady _—volvió a sentarse ahora mas conforme con sus palabras

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, pero en su interior varios sonreían por él y le deseaban suerte.

El rubio al sentarse, comenzó a pensar…esto ya no era solo por su hermana. Se había convertido en cuestión de orgullo, un asunto serio, les probaría a todos, a todos que él podía ser la más grande estrella. Miro a Vladimir quien le hacía señas de _"buen trabajo, la dejaste en su lugar" _y a Lukas que solo le asintió con la cabeza.

La clase continúo sin intromisiones. Pero mientras nadie se daba cuenta, el americano, le daba algunas miradas de re-ojo al inglés, quien ni se daba por enterado de estas.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

Arthur era el juguete más interesante que había tenido hasta ahora.

* * *

— Así que para tu debut debes cantar, bailar y opcionalmente tocar un instrumento —le decía Vladimir parado frente a el

— Y no olvidemos su vestuario, pero de ese no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ello y por poner en su lugar a esa zorra te lo hago gratis~— le dijo Feliks limándose las uñas, sentado en su cama junto al inglés

Los tres se encontraban en la habitación del polaco. El británico les había pedido ayuda a ambos, solo porque Lukas estaría demasiado ocupado con los _"Nordics five"_, y ya que Vladimir y Feliks tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, y por qué no conocía a nadie más, decidió que ellos podían asistirlo.

— ¿Pero y el baile y canto? —pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes

— Pues…creo que Lily podría ayudarlo, como que, ¡esa niña es súper _cute_! —dijo el polaco con una sonrisa

— ¿¡Quieres que lo maten!? —Feliks lo miro sin entender— Recuerdas quien es su hermano ¿verdad?

Feliks se tomo tres segundo para analizar esa oración.

— ¿¡Ha!? ¿No es el que le disparo a ese sujeto 15 veces en la pierna por mirar "mal" a su hermana?

— El mismo…

— Esperen, espere, ¿disparos? ¿Qué? —ambos se miraron y luego miraron al de ojos verdes

—No es…nada de qué preocuparse solo, le pediremos ayuda a Lily y am… ¡a Mei! —ambos pudieron ver como al rumano se le iluminaban los ojos— Mei también puede ayudarlo, no viste como se le quedo viendo cuando llego a la cafetería, seguramente estará encantada de ayudarlo~

— Bien le preguntare a Lily y a Mei si pueden ayudar a nuestro querido cejon~—miro a Arthur y luego a Vlad— Pero tenemos que pedirle permiso a "Mac escopeta", no quiero que mi nuevo maniquí termine con agujeros y plomo en el cuerpo.

Que decir, el oji-verde no entendía nada, de nada. Ni si quiera sabia quien era Lily o Mei, tampoco sabía que era lo que le esperaba y por sobre todo…

— ¿¡A quien le dices maniquí!?

Dicho esto, Feliks se fue de la habitación para buscara a Lily y a Mei y de paso quizá un café, dejando al mago y al músico solos.

— ¡Muy bien Artie, tu y yo iremos a buscar a nuestro compositor!

— ¿Compositor?

— Por supuesto, dudo que sepas componer música—se burlo el rubio

Arthur frunció el seño, el había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a componer música…pero con el paso de los años, fue olvidándolo poco a poco.

— ¿De acuerdo y a quien me sugieres? —sonrió el británico

Vladimir sonrió.

— Stefan, Stefan Ivanov.

* * *

**(Primer día)**

A la mitad del pasillo principal de la escuela se encontraban tres chicos, dos de ellos mirando con insistencia a un joven de cabellos negros delate de él.

Le habían propuesto algo.

Y querían que aceptara.

El joven de cabellos negros sonrió ante la propuesta, sería un nuevo reto en su vida y se ahorraría la participación en el debut.

— Tranquilo Kirkland, yo compondré la música y tu escribir las letras, será como parte de mi debut también —sonrió el búlgaro al inglés

Stefan Ivanov, era un chico venido desde Bulgaria, de cabellos negros y unos lindos ojos verdes, algo opacos. Llego a la institución el año pasado, becado como Kirkland, para componer, escribir y tocar música. Según Vladimir era un gran compositor y una buena persona. Y por el mensaje que le mando el día anterior, estaría más que encantado de componer para él.

— En serio, muchas gracias Stefan, me salvaste la vida —agradeció

— ¡Te dije que Stefan podría ayudarte, es un gran compositor! —celebro el rumano

El de cabellos negros miro unos segundos al de ojos rojos y este hizo lo mismo, ambos apartaron la mirada al instante.

El ambiente se lleno de un ambiente de tensión.

— E…este, bien muchas gracias Stefan espero no causarte problemas —el rubio intento que la tensión formada se fuera de alguna manera.

Funciono.

— No, tranquilo, te enviare la canción hecha la próxima semana —Kirkland lo miro sorprendido, nadie terminaba una canción en una solo semana— ¡Es que viéndote, se me ha ocurrido una idea fantástica! ¡Tu aura inglesa me dice todo lo que necesito! —dijo con brillo en sus ojos

El británico comenzó a pensar en la clase de personas que asistían a esta institución.

Mientras tanto Vladimir tacho en su lista: _"Música"_

* * *

**(Segundo día)**

— Muy bien Arthur, antes de que entre allí, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y que espero que vuelvas con vida— lloriqueo el de ojos rojos mientras tomaba por los hombros al rubio

— Vladimir no me moriré, Lukas dile algo —Lukas, que ya había salido de su práctica, lo observo fríamente y…

— No te mueras.

Puso los ojos en blanco e intento entrar al salón, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, una pálida mano lo alejo de la puerta. O mejor dicho, la mano de Gilbert.

— ¡No pienses en suicidarte tan luego, cejas de azotador! ¡La muerte no es nada _awesome_! —lo alejo de la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

De repente entre la puerta comenzaron salir Francis y Antonio, bastante magullados, ambos sujetaban a un chico de cabellos rubios, algo largo y de ojos color verdes, que aparentemente estaba punto de matar a esos dos por retenerlo.

— ¡Chicos llévense al suizo para que Arthur no muera por bailar con su hermana! —dijo el albino a sus dos compañeros

— ¡De ninguna manera tocaras a mi hermana! —grito el muchacho rubio acercándose un poco a Kirkland— Si le haces algo o le tocas un pelo a Lily, tragaras plomo ¿entendido? — Arthur asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces

— Muy bien Vash, vamos a dar un lindo paseo por el jardín…y el baño de los chicos —sonrió con malicia el francés

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No, ni que se te ocurra francés de pacotilla!

— Vamos _tío_, será divertido —sonrió el español

Los tres se fueron por el largo pasillo riendo como imbéciles, en ese momento Arthur recordó que Gilbert le había advertido sobre no entrara al baño de hombres y fue peor cuando escucho ese grito cuando paso junto a él.

— ¿Puedo preguntar lo que hay en el baño?

— Solo puedo decirte que el papel higiénico nunca fue tan peligroso…—le respondió el mago.

Finalmente entro junto a Gilbert quien se quedo "por protección", en caso de que el suizo volviera. Al entrar vio a una señorita de cabellos rubios cortos, junto a una cinta enredada a su cabello y de bonitos ojos verdes y junto a ella una chica de apariencia asiática, de largos cabellos negros y ojos color café.

— Buenas tardes señor Arthur, mi nombre es Lily Zwingli y espero trabajas bien con usted —dijo la muchacha— Y lamento el escándalo de mi hermano, es solo que se preocupa por mi —sonrió

Al británico se le paro el corazón, la chica era extremadamente dulce y simpática, ahora veía a lo que se refería el polaco cuando dijo que la chica era "súper _cute_".

— Y yo soy Mei-Mei Wang, solo dime Mei~— dijo lo otra chica de cabellos negros

Arthur les sonrió a ambas

— Les agradezco que me ayuden y espero trabar bien con ustedes…

Se sonrieron entre los tres, parecían estar bastante cómodos con su ambiente recién creado.

Pero siempre existe alguien que querrá romper la atmósfera.

— ¿¡Pueden dejar el teatrito de la formalidad y comenzar mover las caderas!?

Todos miraron como Gilbert se le hinchaba la vena, es decir, hasta yo vomitaría con toda es formalidad.

* * *

Lily Zwingli era una de las mejores bailarinas de la academia, y bastante codiciada por sus fans y contratistas. Por ello su hermano Vash Zwingli, le hacía de guardia de seguridad, aprovechando que tenía un permiso en la academia para "portar armas". Solamente que se excedía un poco en cuanto a seguridad, pero según la rubia si lo llegabas a conocer podía caerte un poquito bien. Y según las palabras de Gilbert mientras más lejos de su hermana, mejor te llevabas con él. Pero si querías que alguien organizara tus finanzas no existía nadie mejor que él.

Mientras tanto Mei-Mei Wang, quien era una de las hermana pequeñas de Yao, el cocinero que había conocido anteriormente, era la segunda mejor bailarina, pero eso parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto. Y a diferencia de Lily ella no tenía un guardia de seguridad, ya que en su familia, les habían hecho aprender defensa personal dese muy pequeños. Oh en palabras de ella, podría detener a Ivan en cualquier minuto si este intentara algo, pero este siempre parecía tener una fijación más a su hermano que otra cosa.

Lily se movía con gracia, al compas de la música, al igual que Mei. Ambas eran muy buenas, no por algo, eran las mejores bailarinas de la institución. Arthur, en cambio, no sabía que pensar… de verdad tendría que bailar así, no se lo imaginaba, de verdad apreciaba el esfuerzo pero eso de mover las caderas de esa forma era tan...

— Señor Arthur tiene soltarse un poco más —le espeto la asiática, el británico era una tabla en cuanto a movimiento se refería

— Lo siento Mei y por favor no me digan señor, pueden tutearme.

— Entonces tranquilo Arthur, yo le enseñe un poco a mi hermano y hasta él se soltó un poco mas luego de esto —intento animarlo la pequeña rubia — Y tampoco debe tener vergüenza, ¡estamos en confianza!

— Gracias Lily... —sonrió agradecido

— Deberías ser más como el asombroso yo, luego de que aprendas a moverte yo mismo me encargare de enseñarte como tocara la guitarra sin caerte del escenario

— ¿¡COMO TE CAES DE UN ESCENARIO!? —grito un desesperado Arthur

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto.

— Además como sabes si la canción tendrá guitarra o no, podrían incluso tener un violín de por medio —el rubio tenía razón y eso el albino lo tenía claro, pero quería que el británico dejara de pensar en lo ridículo que podía verse bailando.

— Oh vamos, de seguro en el futuro tendrás muchas canciones con una guitarra y cuando ya seas un maestro podrás venir a mí y decirme "gracias increíble Gilbert por tus sabios consejos" —el de ojos rojos tenía una mirada de ilusión en su rostro.

— Sigue soñando Beilschmidt, sigue soñando

— ¡Ya veras, cejas me amaras en un futuro como a tu maestro!

Las chicas veían el espectáculo de Gilbert y solo podían reír ante sus ocurrencia, seguramente si cierta reportera estrella estuviera aquí, el chico ya tendría un micrófono ensartado en la cabeza.

— Bien no mas distracciones, Arthur, recuerda es ambos brazos cruzados y debes mover las caderas de un lado a otro pero con ritmo ¡así! —le explicaba Mei, mientras hacía dicho movimiento

— De acuerdo…lo intentare —dijo en voz baja

Intento hacer lo mismo que Mei…le resulto e incluso se veía bien.

— ¡Bien hecho Arthur! —celebro la pequeña a Lily

— Ahora solo le falta el resto de la canción kesesesese

Nadie sabe cómo pero una sartén de la mismísima nada le llego de lleno en la cara a Gilbert.

* * *

**(Tercer día)**

— Mi vida quédate quieto…

— ¡Pero eso duele!

— ¡No es mi culpa, te mueves demasiado y no puedo tomar las medidas necesarias!

— Feliks, creo que le enterraste como veinte agujas en la piel —hablo Toris, haciendo que el polaco lo mirara feo

Estaban en el taller de costura y moda de Feliks. Este último le estaba tomando todas las medidas necesarias y enterrándole agujas a un pedazo de género, que según Toris, pronto seria su traje para su debut. Pero como el inglés se removía mucho, e rubio no podía evitar enterrarle una que otra vez el alfiler en la piel.

— ¡Toris, eres mi asistente, no me digas que hacer! —le espeto

—Y como soy tu asistente, ¡debo ayudarte! —le respondió el castaño— Lo siento Arthur, creo que ya sabes cómo es Feliks de impaciente —se disculpo

— No te preocupes Toris, creo que me acostumbrare esto luego…—izo una mueca luego de recibir otro pinchazo de la aguja

— ¡Te dije que no te movieras! —regaño el de ojos verdes— Y como que, me emociono mucho cuando tengo un nuevo maniquí, no puedo evitarlo—sonrió de medio lado

Feliks tenía talento, quizá su personalidad era poco profesional y en muchos casos eso le había costado algún cliente. Pero según Toris, si podías soportarlo en lo que hacía algún traje y/o vestido, todo valdría la pena.

— Muy bien Arthur ya puedes descansar, tengo todos tus medidas y tengo miles de ideas para tu traje —tenía una cara de emoción pura y el castaño junto a él solo pudo sonreír y sacar su libreta con una pluma, conocía de sobra a su compañero— Toris, necesitare tela roja, y tela negra, una bandera de UK y si puedes me consigues esas botas color rojo que vi ese día en una zapatería en L.A

— ¿Las que tenían cordón o las simples?

— Las de cordón mi vida, las simples estarán de moda cuando yo lo diga—le guiño un ojo

Arthur los miro asombrados, se entendían a la perfección e incluso al lituano parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto las miles de peticiones del polaco, es más, incluso se preocupaba en saber que en qué modelo quería cierto accesorio.

* * *

Dos de sus semanas se había ido volando y para Arthur había sido las dos semanas más duras de su vida, si bien no se había topado con su enemigo, Alfred, quien se había estado quedado en el cuarto de su hermano todo este tiempo, porque al parecer de todos, no quería ver al inglés ni en pintura, las practicas de baile eran demasiado intensas y lo dejaban hecho un desastre. Además Feliks siempre venía para que se probara su "progreso".

Agregando el hecho de que Stefan, había cumplido con su palabra y ya le había entregado la melodía de la canción. Y por sobre todo aun no pensaba en qué clase de letras tendría…

Trataba de escribir la letra de la canción en paz, escuchando la pista que le había hecho el búlgaro con tanta dedicación, pero simplemente le era imposible. Con "ellos", era imposible.

— ¡YO, soy mejor modelo para Kiku que tú! —grito un hombre de piel morena, cabellos castaños y que usaba una extraña mascara, este hombre era Sadiq Annan, un modelo turco.

— No…yo soy, mejor modelo para…Kiku —protesto un hombre de cabellos castaños, algo bronceado, de ojos verdes y mirada somnolienta. El era Heracles Karpusi, un modelo griego

Y ambos eran los peores enemigos.

Su primer encuentro fue en su cuarto día en la academia cuando llego a su cuarto y los encontró haciendo poses…bastante comprometedoras. Luego de ese contacto, Kiku salió en su defensa para que el rubio no pensara mal, aparentemente el japonés había contratado a ambos modelos para que lo ayudaran con su manga_ "Yaoi". _Así el debut de los tres seria exitoso.

Pero con el trascurso de la semana siempre que estaban ahí, se ponían a discutir sobre cualquier idiotez, ya sea quien tenía el mejor físico hasta quien tenía la mejor pose.

A este paso, se iba a volar los sesos con la escopeta Vash. No pregunten como la conoció.

— ¡Ustedes dos hagan silencio! —les regaño el mangaka, ambos modelos se quedaron quieto y en silencio— Arthur-san espero que el ruido no lo moleste— se disculpo

— No, tranquilo Kiku, iré a la biblioteca quizá hay encuentre inspiración para mi canción —se levanto y fue hasta la puerta— Buena suerte con tu manga Kiku

— Gracias Arthur-san— sonrió el japonés

— Oye británico, existen personas en esta institución que son escritores podrían buscarlo y hacer que te ayuden —le dijo Sadiq sonriendo

— Como…Lovino o ese chico…el hermano de Alfred—dijo el griego

A Arthur casi se le rompe la pluma que tenía en su mano.

— Gracias, pero estoy bien solo —forzó una sonrisa — Adiós

Sin más que decir cerró la puerta con un brusco movimiento

— Dije…algo malo— el helénico miro al japonés

— No, nada Heracles-san, continuemos por favor—dijo resignado.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hasta la biblioteca concentrado en sus propios pensamientos encontró un oso de peluche, uno de color blanco, bastante tierno en realidad. Miro a ambos lados buscando al dueño de aquel oso, pero no vio nadie, de hecho el pasillo estaba increíblemente solitario.

— Mejor lo guardaré, no quiero que se estropee— guardo el peluche en su bolso

Justo cuando iba a retomar su camino, el olor a tabaco inundo la "solitaria" área. Tenía un suave aroma a menta y el solo conocía a una persona que fumaba cigarrillo con menta.

— Scott, no me pegues tu maldito olor a tabaco —se volteo y como tal como pensaba, ahí estaba su hermano caminado hacia él.

— No me digas que hacer mocoso, es más, no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar escribiendo una canción —le dio una calada a su cigarro

— Ah eso iba —lo fulmino con la mirada y continuo caminando a la biblioteca con Scott detrás de él— Y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

— Mi trabajo es protegerte y representarte, de hecho deberías agradecerme el que este contigo, conejo malagradecido —dijo el peli-rojo, Arthur no le creyó ni por tres segundos

—No te creo ni media palabra de lo que dices. Di la verdad —lo escruto con la mirada

Scott hizo un gesto cansado, soltando el humo de su cigarro, al cual ya le quedaba poco.

— Debo ir a una reunión de guardias, la seguridad el día del debut debe ser una de las mejores

— Y apuesto a que vas llegando tarde—rio el inglés, recibiendo como premio un coscorrón.

Llego por fin a la biblioteca, pero al llegar se sorprendió de lo enorme que era, tenía tres pisos, las paredes pintas de color amarillo, la alfombra era de terciopelo rojo y los barandales de la escalera eran dorados. Lo más impresionante de todo era el enorme candelabro en el centro de la habitación.

— Deja de mirar el candelabro, te quedaras ciego y un hermano ciego no me sirve —rio el peli-rojo tirando su cigarrillo al suelo de la hermosa biblioteca

— No deberías tirar eso ahí —le regaño

— No es como si me importara —se alzo de hombros

Al entrar, Arthur vio a un chico de cabellos rubio, con un riso sobresaliendo desde el frente de su cabeza, ojos de un azul bastante obscuro, casi violeta, que era cubierto por unos lentes de marco redondeado. Si no fuera por el riso, el rubio ya lo hubiera confundió con Alfred debido a su parentesco. Se acercó un poco al chico y vio que estaba buscando algo desesperadamente en su bolso.

— No está, no está… ¡donde o deje! —su voz era muy suave y apenas audible

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Te sucede algo? —pregunto el británico

Scott mientras tanto se preguntaba a que le estaba hablando su hermano.

— ¿Eh? Bueno perdí…—pareció dudar un minuto antes de decir lo siguiente, su cara se puso de un tono rosado— Perdí a mi oso blanco…de peluche….

Arthur instintivamente saco al peluche que había puesto en su bolso. La cara del chico se ilumino

— ¿Es este? —se lo dio al rubio

— ¡Sí! ¡Es este, muchas gracias! —agradeció el de ojos azules

Scott decidió que su hermano estaba loco, por hablar con el librero. Y al mirar el reloj decidió que era hora de hacer acto de presencia en la reunión.

— Enano yo me voy y…deja de hablar solo —dijo antes de retirase a lo que Arthur lo miro confundido

— Tranquilo es normal que no me vean, según mi hermano, tengo baja presencia —dijo abrazando a su oso

— ¿Tu hermano?...no será…

— Alfred Jones, al que le aplastaste el helado en la cara —rio

Arthur se quedo de piedra. Como era posible que el inocente ser que tenía frente a él, era hermano de "eso".

— Por cierto soy Matthew Williams, un escritor.

— Y soy Arthur Kirkland, un intento de músico.

Comenzaron a hablar un poco sobre sus vidas, de manera baja ya que la señora de la biblioteca parecía tenerle un ojo encima.

Matthew Williams, era el medio hermano de Alfred, él venía desde Canadá. Era un escritor de sagas bastante reconocido, pero ya que sus libros nunca tenían una foto de él, nadie lo reconocía en las calles, aun así era el sueño de mucho saber cómo era este "misterioso" escritor. Aun que debes en cuando solían confundirlo con su hermano "la estrella de la música y el cine".

— No se parecen tanto —dijo Arthur luego de que Matt le dijera eso ultimo

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto

— Porque tú me caes mejor—rio el inglés

Continuaron hablando sobre libros, música y de maces. Aparentemente tenían gustos similares en la lectura y tal parecía que el británico tenía varios libros del canadiense. De pronto la charla comenzó a avanzar un poco en el problema de escritura de Arthur. Le conto todo lo que había hecho en dos semanas. El canadiense lo miro con lastima.

— No sé qué es lo que haré, la melodía es hermosa pero no tengo letra que la acompañe —se lamento— Como escritor… ¿Qué concejo me darías?

El rubio se lo pensó un momento antes de darle una respuesta.

— Bueno…siempre que quiero inspiración para mis historias, suelo mirar a mí alrededor, a veces _uno encuentra la inspiración en los lugares más inesperados_ — le respondió e rubio, regalándole una sonrisa

Comenzó a pensarlo un poco, quizá con todo lo que había visto hasta ahora podría escribir algo.

— Gracias Matt, me ha ayudado mucho el hablar contigo —le regalo una sonrisa

— De nada, si quieres hablar conmigo nuevamente o escapar de mi hermano, estoy en la habitación 107…sé cómo puede comportarse a veces, pero si se conocieran de verdad ¡seguro se llevarían bien!

Su positividad lo enternecía. Pero para llevarse bien con ese cerdo americano, tendría que cortarse la lengua para no responderle a los insultos.

Mientras seguían conversando ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que una chica los estaba observando…

* * *

La noche llego y Arthur no podía concentrarse, le quedaban dos semanas para aprender a bailar decenté, volver aprobarse las miles de opciones ne traje de Feliks, aprenderse la letra de la canción que, por supuesto, ¡Aun no escribía! Todo lo estaba alterando, sin la letra de la canción no podría hacer su debut y sin debut…no podría demostrarles a todos que podía ser una estrella. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y para su sorpresa, aquel rubio de ojos azules se hiso presente en el cuarto.

— ¿¡Alfred!? —pregunto

— Valla así que si te aprendiste mi nombre, me alegro, así recordaras el nombre de tu próximo ídolo —rio el de ojos azules

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —si las miradas fueran metralletas, seguramente el americano estaría enterrado en balas.

— Se te olvido que también vivo aquí…Kirkland —le devolvió la mirada

Se miraron largamente hasta que, por fin, el británico se rindió y suspiro.

— Jones, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ahora, mejor dicho no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías —le dijo, mientras volvía a su cuaderno.

El de ojos azules miro aquel cuaderno de tapa dura, con un diseño escoses en rojo y negro. Debía admitirlo le dio curiosidad.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué tienes anotado ahí? —rápidamente le quito el cuaderno al oji-verde

— ¡Oye devuélvemelo idiota! —Arthur salto sobre el rubio hecho una furia

Comenzaron una pelea donde Jones, obviamente, tenía mucha ventaja debido a la altura y a sus desarrollados músculos, pero aun así Kirkland no se daba por vencido y trataba de quitárselo como fuera. Finalmente, el oji-azul le aplico una llave y lo dejo tirado, medio inconsciente en el piso.

— _I hate you_…— dijo Kirkland debajo del cuerpo del norteamericano

— _Me too_, déjame ver…—el ubio comenzó a ojear el cuaderno del británico, quien aun trataba de zafarse —_ Lloviendo esta, ayer también llovió. Y mañana sin dudar igual lloverá…_—el de ojos azules miro con reprobación al rubio —Viejo, esto parece sacado de un funeral

— ¿¡A quien llamas viejo!?... Son las letras de mi canción, ¡si no te gustan no las leas!

—Eh…no digo que no me gusten, pero son algo fúnebres, pero a juzgar por lo poco que está escrito aquí y todo lo que has tachado…no tienes más ideas ¿verdad? —rio con maldad, en esa semana había olvidado lo hermoso que era burlarse de ese cejon.

— ¡Cállate idiota! Y ¡Quítate de encima, pesas! —exigió el de ojos verdes

El estadounidense se levanto y fue sentarse en su cama

—Hahahaha, eres muy malo para estas cosas, pero si te sirve de algo Matt siempre dice que s_e encuentra la inspiración en los lugares más inesperados_—rio

Arthur lo sabía, ya había conocido a Matthew, y sinceramente prefería a su medio-hermano canadiense, que al maldito narcisista americano. Cuando volvió a tener su cuaderno de vuelta, volvió a su cama pero siempre echándole u ojo a Alfred, no podía dormir con él en la misma habitación y no sentir desconfianza. Mientras tanto Alfred comenzaba a sacarse su grueso poleron dejando ver su bonita polera con el logo de _"Go to Pub"._

"_Go to Pub"_

Se quedo mirado aquella prenda largo rato hasta que el rubio se la quito, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pectorales y sus fuertes brazos. Arthur solo seguía mirando la polera que reposaba en las manos del americano.

Justo en es momento se dio cuenta de la verde mirada de Arthur.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —rio el oji-azul, Arthur frunció en seño pero volvió a mirar la polera que Jones tenía en las mano…de un momento a otro, se la quito— Oye, si querías una partencia mía pudiste pedirla, tengo miles de camisetas firmadas y-

— _¡Shup up, Jones!_ — miro la playera y luego su cuaderno, luego la playera y después su cuaderno — _Go to Pub, go to pub, go to pub…_

Sus palabras salían como un mantra, asustando un poco al estadounidense, que lo miraba con toda la extrañeza del mundo, incluso llego a dudar de la salud mental de su "juguete".

— Oye viejo te encuentras-

— ¡PUB &amp; GO! —grito a los cuatro viento— Eso es, gracias cerdo cuatro ojos, ahora puedo escribir la letra ahahaha—rio Kirkland mientras abrazaba la polera como si fuera un osito de peluche, mientras en el estomago de Jones algo se revolvía al ver esa sonrisa…tan sincera — ¡Oh debo decirle a Vladimir y Lukas, seguro aun están despiertos!

Salió dando un gran golpe a la puerta.

Alfred se quedo mirando a la puerta un largo rato, procesando lo que había sucedió hasta ahora.

— Se llevo mi polera…

* * *

Los días iban pasando y finalmente ya solo quedaban tres días para que el espectáculo comenzara. En todo ese tiempo Arthur había mejorado considerablemente: se había vuelto más flexible y mucho más ligero y gracias a un entrenamiento de una semana que le pidió a Vash, donde todos los días era correr alrededor de la institución a las cinco de la mañana, estaba más que seguro que había recuperado su agilidad de la preparatoria. Gilbert, Antonio y Francis le enseñaron buenos movimientos cuando no tuviera que bailar, algo así como moverse por el escenario y no caer en el intento, cortesía del alemán. Vladimir y Lukas lo llevaban con los demás nórdicos para practicar su canción frente a un "publico" más amplio.

Qué decir del polaco, cuando Vladimir vio el traje que le confecciono a Arthur le pidió unos dos iguales para él y que le pagaba lo que sea. Un lindo traje que constaba de una camisa roja, un chaleco sin mangas negro al igual que la corbata, pantalones negros, en la cintura una bandera del Reino unido y para finalizar unas botas de color rojo. Era perfecto.

Y que paso con nuestra súper estrella de la música y el cine Alfred F. Jones, pues digamos que a cada minuto que veía al inglés los aprovechaba para molestarlo, ya sea por sus cejas, porque nunca sería una estrella de la música mejor que él, por su estatura, aun que solo fueran dos putos centímetros o por ser un anciano. Mientras que Arthur le recalcaba que era un cerdo americano, cuatro ojo, narcisista y amante de los hombres con mallas. Cuando descubrió sus historietas de marvel, nunca dejo de burlase de ellos.

Y Kiku…bueno el solo aguantaba el escándalo de ellos dos y el de sus compañeros modelos. Aun que sinceramente, el japonés veía más que una relación de enemistad entre ellos.

Pero en otro lugar había una chica de largos cabellos castaños, sueltos en ese momento, piel morena y ojos color chocolate, una belleza para cualquiera. Estaba mordiendo su pulgar frente a una chica de cabellos rubios acaramelados, ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unos finos lentes de marco dorado y que usaba un bello vestido color lavanda quien, frente a ella, estaba armando una casita de naipes.

— ¿¡Monique, que voy a hacer!? —dijo la morena a la rubia

— ¿Hacer qué? —respondió calmadamente

— No te hagas, sabes que Alfred le dedica mil veces más tiempo a ese inglés de cuarta que a mí, ¡su novia! —grito la castaña, la de cabellos rubios la miro sin expresión en su rostro

— Michelle —la llamo por ese nombre el cual la castaña odiaba, por ello ella misa se llamaba a si misma Ameli— Creí que solo estabas con Alfred por su fama —dijo sin mirarla, aun poniendo las cartas en la casita

— ¡Y así es! —le afirmo— ¡Pero no puedo lograr eso, si el maldito no me presta atención!

— Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

La morena la miro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tu eres la hermana pequeña de Francis verdad? —inquirió, a lo que la rubio solo asintió— Y el fue amigo de Arthur… ¿dime no te ha dicho nada?

Monique la miro con una cara sin sentimientos. Ella era Monique Bonnefoy, con un talento envidiable para los juegos de azar o de pensar, no había juego de ajedrez que no ganara y no había casino donde ella no ganara dinero. De mentalidad algo fría y calculadora, por ello se había hecho amiga de Michelle o mejor dicho "Ameli", no porque le callera exactamente bien, pero parecía divertido quedarse a su lado.

— Solo me dijo que los preparativos para su debut estaban listos, aparentemente tiene un lindo traje para llegar a escena —la miro directo a los ojos, Ameli se le quedo viendo un minuto sin entender— ¿Qué pasaría si algo le pasa a su traje?

— ¿A qué te refieres Monique? —le pregunto

— Ya sabes…Si una cosa falla en su debut…— dijo tirando una de las cartas que sostenían a esa gran casa naipes, logrando que esta se callera—Estará acabado…

Ameli sonrió con malicia.

— Por esto es que eres mi mejor amiga Monique

* * *

Por fin había llegado la gran noche, todos los estudiantes de la institución estaban entre nerviosos y emocionados. Llevaban un mes preparando todo, nada podía salir mal ese día.

— Todos deberíamos estar tranquilos, la seguridad esta al máximo, nada puede salir mal ve~—dijo Feliciano al resto del salón, el llevaba un cuadro enorme con una tela blanca encima, después de todo era una sorpresa.

— Feliciano tiene razón, Ludwig esta abajo haciendo de guardia al igual que, el hermano de Emma, Vincent y también esta Vash, yo no intentaría algo ni aun que me amenazaran —dijo el español riendo

— También esta George y Scott, el primo de Alfred es un bruto y el hermano de Arthur mataría a cualquiera con una sola mirada —rio el francés a su lado, refiriéndose al molossiano y a ese escoses del demonio

El ambiente se relajo un poco en especial para Arthur que se encontraba ya con su traje, estaba nervioso, eso no lo podía dudar. Y aun que ver a su rumano amigo vestido con una capa negra y un uniforme de mago se le hacía realmente gracioso, los nervios no lo dejaban tranquilo.

— Tranquilo Arthur, Lukas y yo estaremos contigo detrás del telón —le animo el oji-rojo— Así si quieres ver una cara confiada como la de Lukas, solo te volteas un poquito.

— Yo creo que lo hará bien —dijo el noruego

— Por supuesto que lo hará bien—rio el danés a su lado— Tienes el apoyo de los nórdico

Les agradecía infinitamente el apoyo e iba hacerlo pero, de repente los gritos de la gente se escucharon hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraban. El show acaba de comenzar.

— ¿Quien va primero? —pregunto Arthur

— Primero va Ameli, luego de ella Monique y le sigue Emma, una cocinera o algo así —dijo Kaoru entrando junto al hermano del noruego, al nombrar a la ultima al chino se le deformo el rostro— ¿Ivan estas, como que, listo para el encuentro?

El ruso que había permanecido junto al chino todo este tiempo rio.

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿tú estás listo? —le pregunto de vuelta

— Claro que si

Todos lo miraron a sombrado, no sabían que ese chiquillo tuviera tantas agallas como para pelear con Ivan Braginski.

— Oh tranquilos, es solo una pelea de muestra, no podía pelar con mi hermana así que el chino y yo aremos el debut junto, _¿Da?_ — les contesto el ruso a todas esas miradas de horror

Todos fueron bajando hasta llegar detrás del telón, donde Emma Haber, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, terminaba su debut enseñando uno de sus famosos waffles belgas. El publico en el auditorio aplaudía fuertemente, incluso a los demás se les hizo agua la boca al ver los waffles.

La belga se acerco a todo el grupo, en especial a Yao.

— Lo hiciste muy bien Emma, felicidades —le dijo el español, a lo que la belga se sonrojo u poco

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo bien idiota, es la mejor cocinera que hay! —dijo un chico muy parecido a Feliciano, solo que este tenía el rulo hacia otro lado y tenía los ojos verdes, Arthur supo que ese decía ser Lovino Vargas, el poeta del que Kiku le había hablado…aun que con esa boca de poeta tenía bastante poco.

—Muchas gracias chicos—rio ella— Ves Yao, soy mil veces mejor cocinera que tu~—se burlo ella, no con mala intención, claramente

— ¡Aiya! Ya lo probaremos cuando sea mi turno, mocosa_-aru _

Todos fueron pasando, algunos iban temblorosos hacia su destino en el escenario, como un chico letón, un tal Raivis Galante que paso junto a Yong soo, aparentemente había hecho un comercial. Oh la hermana del ruso, Natasha Arlovshaya, quien era una excelente boxeadora femenina, mando a volar el saco de boxeo, y rompió cinco bloques de concreto sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, aparte de bonita era fuerte. Elizabetha mientras tanto hacia que el presentaba el espectáculo, siendo grabada por Peter, aparentemente esto era presentado por televisión a nivel mundial.

Arthur seguía nervioso pero al ver a todos presentándose, le daban más ganas de salir al escenario y decir que podía ser tan bueno como ellos.

— ¡Muchas gracias Ramesh y Khalan por presentarnos a su hermoso elefante Chang! — dijo Elizabetha, despidiendo al indio y al thailandes, ambos encantadores de animales, mirando al público y a las cámaras continuo — Ahora los dejare con la promesa del baile… ¡Lily Zwingli! —presentó a la rubia

— ¡Deseen me suerte! —dijo la pequeña ates de correr al escenario, media clase le dijo "buena suerte" antes de que la música comenzara.

* * *

Se movía ágil y hermosamente por el escenario y todos la contemplaban perfectamente desde su posición, incluso Vash quien estaba a los pies del escenario, podía mirar orgullosamente a su hermana.

Pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que había alguien que deseaba arruinar su acto.

Ameli con una cuerda en su mano derecha, desde el otro lado del escenario.

— ¿Qué haces con esa cuerda Ameli? —pregunto una chica de largos cabellos castaños

— Valla, Elizabetha…sabía que no te podías perder de nada —rio la morena— Escúchame si intentas algo, halare la cuerda…

Elizabetha miro hacia donde iba a cuerda. Sus ojos se agrandaron en exceso.

— ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? —la húngara estaba furiosa— ¡Todos debemos ser compañeros, no enemigos!

—Créeme, si estuvieras en mi situación arias lo mismo

La miro largamente, la húngara con el seño fruncido a más no poder. Lily no le había hecho nada, a nadie, ni siquiera se juntaba con Alfred como para tenerle algún rencor…a menos.

— No tienes celos de Lily…—miro a la otra punta del escenario donde Arthur veía a la rubia bailar —Le tienes celos a Arthur…

— Muy lista cariño, muy lista —iba a halar la cuerda pero la húngara se lo impido

— ¡Aun así, no dejare que le hagas nada a nadie! —y así comenzó un forcejeo con la cuerda.

* * *

La música seguía sonando y Arthur contemplaba a cada momento a esa chica que si bien parecía algo tímida, daba todo de sí en la presentación. De repente Feliks se acerco a él.

— Lo hace, como que, muy bien ¿no crees? —le dijo el rubio

— Si así veo…—sonrió

— ¿Eh?... ¿Arthur que pasa por allá? —él polaco apunto al otro lado del escenario donde Elizabetha y Ameli, peleando por el control de la cuerda

Arthur miro hacia donde iba la cuerda. Abrió los ojos como plato.

— ¡Feliks, hay un balde de pintura azul arriba de Lily! —apunto hacia arriba, el oji-verde abrió mucho los ojos

— ¡Chicos alguien quiere sabotear a Lily! —grito el polaco.

Muy tarde.

Ameli empujo con todas sus fuerzas a la húngara.

— Muy tarde…

Halo la cuerda.

La rutina de la pequeña rubia llego a su fin. Se estaba despidiendo de los presentes cuando se escucho el grito.

— ¡Lily cuidado! —grito Elizabetha al ver como la pintura azul era vaciada

Resonó un grito por todo el auditorio.

El telón fue bajado.

* * *

— ¿¡Lily te encuentras bien!? —Vash fue el primero de los guardias en llegar, o mejor dicho uno de los dos guardias que dejaron subir.

— ¿¡Que mierda sucedió aquí!? —grito Ludwig

El área se fue despejando dejando ver el desastre.

— Hermano…yo estoy bien, pero…—la pequeña Lily tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

Frente ella, Arthur estaba lleno de pintura azul. Pintura que debió caerle a ella, no a británico.

— Arthur, tu…—intento decir Vash, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por la húngara

— Ameli quería tírale la pintura encima Lily, pero justo antes de que la pintura callera sobre ella, Arthur la empujo y el quedo cubierto por toda esa pintura —dijo Elizabetha, mirado al rubio quien solo tenían la mirada hacia abajo

—En serio lo siento, por favor perdóname Arthur —la rubia gimoteaba.

Todos vieron como Arthur subía un poco la cabeza y le daba una sonrisa a la suiza.

— Tranquila Lily, no sería un caballero si no cuidara a una dama—sonrió, algo forzado.

Feliks vio como había quedado Arthur, con su vestuario y su cabello así…no podría presentarse.

— Vamos Kirkland, intentare limpiarte todo eso…—el polaco tomo a Arthur y se lo llevo fuera del escenario.

Justo en ese momento Jones entraba al auditorio, le tocaba casi al ultimo, por ello no se había molestado en llegar antes. Al entrar vio el aura depresiva de todos. Iba a preguntar pero la presencia de dos personas pasando junto al, lo dejo mudo.

Alfred vio como el rubio era llevado por Feliks hacia el salón, quiso preguntar qué había pasado con la ropa y el cabello de Arthur, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue un movimiento de labios por parte del polaco. Una palabra. Un nombre

Un nombre que conocía bien.

_Ameli._

* * *

Corrió hecho una furia en busca de la morena. La encontró, riendo junto a Monique.

— Monique, déjanos solos —el tono que uso para esa simple oración, izo que la rubia saliera inmediatamente de ahí, obviamente se quedaría escuchar la conversión desde la puerta.

— Alfie, cariño, viste lo que le hice a Arthur, ahora tendremos horas de diversión y-

— ¡Escúchame Ameli! —la morena se quedo quieta— ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Arthur?

— D-de, de que hablas… ¡Alfie, lo hice por ti! —dijo Ameli, realmente desconcertada por el comportamiento de su novio— Creí que te aria feliz, ver a nuestro juguete manchado de pintura.

— Arthur es _**mi**_ juguete, no el tuyo—se acerco a la puerta listo para salir— no quiero verte intentar algo así de nuevo ¿entiendes? —la observo fríamente

—P-pero Alfie, nosotros-

—Nosotros nada, ¡no arruines mi diversión!

Alfred se dio media vuelta.

Arreglaría la idiotez de Ameli.

* * *

— Tranquilo Arthur, si te hace sentir mejor, yo también fracase como debutante —intento animarlo el polaco

Ambos estaban en un salón vacio, Feliks le había quitado gran parte de la pintura azul del cabello, pero aun quedaban mechones de dicho color. El británico había hecho bien, si, pero a qué precio…había defraudado a todos, ya no podría ser un debutante mas, no podría probarles a los demás que podía ser el mejor…

Ameli había ganado.

O eso creía él.

De repente la puerta fue abierta bruscamente. Feliks vio quien estaba en la puerta y se puso a la defensiva instantáneamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jones? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que tu noviecita hizo? —las palabras le salían como veneno desde su boca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Arthur para salir a debutar? —la pregunta lo dejo helado…no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Eh? —ambos levitaron la mirada, la cara de Arthur aun tenía algo de pintura azul.

— ¿Cuánto le queda a cejas para debutar? ¡Es que son sordos! —Alfred miraba hacia otro lado.

Ambos se miraron un momento hasta que Feliks decidió hablar.

— Luego de Lily venían los nórdicos, luego el BFT, luego tu y al último a Arthur —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Es tiempo suficiente

— Alfred… ¿en qué piensas? —Feliks sonrió al ver la mirada determinada del americano, el inglés en su caso no entendía nada.

—Tengo…una idea —sonrió.

* * *

El Bad friend trió venia saliendo del escenario siendo ovacionados por todos los presentes y el público que pedía más, pero era hora de que el show continuara.

— Arthur a un no ha aparecido —pregunto el francés realmente preocupado, si gustaba de molestar a ese cejas, pero siempre lo consideró como un hermanito menor. Aparte sabía lo orgulloso que era ese inglés.

— Aun nada, y luego de que pase "la estrella", le toca a él…—dijo Emma

Kiku miraba la puerta insistentemente, estaba preocupado al igual que Matthew, Alfred tampoco había parecido desde que se había ido corriendo.

La puerta del escenario fue abierta.

Pero de ahí solo salió Alfred quien estaba listo para su debut, la mayoría lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Y ahora presentamos a su estrella favorita… ¡Alfred Jones!

Todos lo vieron irse al escenario, pero antes de salir los miro a todos y dijo:

—El viene en camino, nenitas lloronas.

Y así salió saludando a su público, quienes lo recibieron con ovaciones y gritos.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —pregunto el italiano abriendo un poco sus ojos.

Mientras el cantaba la puerta fue nuevamente abierta, esta vez, mostrando al polaco junto a Arthur.

— ¡Arthur te ves increíble! —le alago el rumano viendo como vestía Arthur ahora

— Y su cabello ya se ve mejor—dijo Mei, saltando de alegría

— Muchas gracias…—todos comenzaron a alargarle y pronto Feliks les impido el paso hasta Arthur

— ¡Oigan, no ensucien el traje!

Arthur ya no prestaba atención a los demás…

Su vista estaba en el debut de Alfred. Las luces de color azul, su voz, sus movimientos…en verdad era una estrella de la música, por más que le costara reconocerlo.

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo antes sucedido.

* * *

—_Ten esta es de la colección de Feliks, nunca la saco al aire porque la consideraba fuera de moda —el oji-azul rodo los ojos mientras le tendía la caja_

_El norteamericano había hecho que se fuera a lavar el cabello mientras él buscaba una caja. Los demás debutantes eran de aquellos a los que pedían más de una vez y eso les daría tiempo. _

— _¿¡Por qué haces esto por mí!? ¡Tú me odias y yo te odio a ti! —le pregunto el británico, mientras que el americano le daba la caja_

_El oji-azul rio ante su pregunta._

— _Bueno…el desastre de Ameli no debería ser mi problema…pero…—se acerco al inglés— No me gusta que mis juguetes sean maltratados por otros_

— _¡Que no soy tu juguete! —el americano rio ante la expresión de enfado de Arthur_

—_Como sea apresúrate— se acerco a la puerta listo para salir, su debut comenzaba pronto— Quiero ver tu canción, después de todo salió de mi polera ¿verdad?_

_Arthur se quedo de piedra mientras veía a Jones salir del cuarto del polaco. Miro la caja y luego vio su contenido. Se sonrió a si mismo…suponía que Alfred podía tener un lado bueno después de todo…_

_dentro de la caja estaba la polera de "Go to Pub"._

* * *

El debut del estadounidense termino

— Y ahora, la nueva estrella de esta institución, démosle un aplaudo a ¡Arthur Kirkland!.

Ya era su turno.

— Buena suerte— le deseo Lukas, quien aun tenía las mejillas algo rojas por haber bailado en el escenario.

— Esfuérzate mucho —decía el rumano junto a el

Le hizo una seña de paz con la mano.

Arthur salió al escenario, su chaqueta era de fueron negro, con la polera de "Go to pub" que le había quitado a Alfred hacia una semanas, en su cuello una pañoleta, sus pantalones eran negros y sus zapatos rojos. Vio a todo aquel público presente, quería huir. Todos esos ojos los estaban viendo en ese momento, cualquier error y seria el hazme reír de la institución. No quería decepcionar a ninguno de sus compañeros que lo habían ayudado, en verdad pero…no podía. Volteo para buscar a alguien que lo ayudara, que dijera que podía permanecer allí sin tener que presentar ese debut.

Solo encontró a ese americano idiota con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— _¿No eras tú, quien quería que besáramos el suelo por donde caminas?_

**La música comenzó y su mirada cambio.**

_Me llaman Arthur Kirkland_

_Y vengo del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte._

_¡No lo repetiré dos veces, así que recuérdalo muy bien!_

**El público se preguntaba, que clase de canción les traería aquel chico nuevo, aun que no parecían muy convencido con esa extraña presentación, casi todos en el instituto tenían fe en su primera canción. En especial romano, quien veía un futuro en ese muchacho.**_**  
**_

_Lloviendo esta, ayer también llovió._

_Y mañana sin dudar igual lloverá,_

_Me niego a usar, paraguas al caminar_

_Por que yo soy, un caballero_

_Inglés, inglés, inglés~_

**Con en el micrófono agarrado fuertemente en sus manos, vio como las personas comenzaban a disfrutar de su música, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mas aliviado.**

_¡Pub Pub Pub and Go!_

_¡Fish &amp; Chips!_

_A todos los que odio yo, una maldición les caerá_

_Mi amiga un hada es~_

_Ahahahaha!_

_¡Voy a seguir marchando hacia adelante ~!_

**La risa sonaba vacía en un principio, pero eso era parte de su canción. Las personas reían por las ocurrencia que salían en la letra de la canción, mas nunca con burla, si no con disfrute. **

**Kirkland con un poco mas de confianza, saco el micrófono del pedestal y comenzó a pasearse por el escenario.**

_Me alegro de haberte conocido._

_¡Pero lo digo sarcásticamente!_

**Todos comenzaron a reír aun más fuerte por aquella ocurrencia.**

_¡Una cara está flotando en la pared, por allá!_

**Todos miraron, la canción los tenía tan atrapados que incluso de ilusos miraron hacia la pared del fondo, el rubio en el escenario sonrió al ver como todos lo seguían.**_**  
**_

_¡A todo estribor! _

— _**(¡A todo estribor de estribor!)**_**— repitieron las personas**

_¡Usare mi magia blanca y las artes obscuras!_

_El té es obviamente mejor que el café._

_¡Caliente-caliente-caliente-cali...aah-!_

_Olvide agregarle la leche antes._

**Su actuación era perfecta, su canción aun más…se sentí en una nube…**

_Si te llegas a sentar…_

_…En la silla Busby_

_De seguro morirás_

_Busby, Busby ~_

_Todos se han reunido ya: Unicornio y Pixies_

_Una escolta para su majestad, my lady~_

**Lanzo una rosa al público, donde las chicas se la pelearon entre ellas, entre las cortinas rojas Alfred se río por las hormonas alborotadas de las jóvenes.**

_¡Chicos, vamos!_

_¿Vamos? ¡Vamos!_

_¡Pub Pub Pub and Go!_

_¡Fish &amp; Chips!_

_El whisky beberás y así tu lo entenderás_

_Mi amiga un hada es~_

_Ahahahaha!_

_¡Voy a seguir marchando hacia adelante~!_

**La ultima risa, esa risa. A Jones que estaba viendo a Kirkland entre las sombras de una cortina de terciopelo rojo, le causo un "algo". Era la segunda vez que veía a Arthur sonreír así, desde que llego, la primera fue cuando se llevo su polera...la única cara que siempre le veía era la de un amargado. Supuso que su "algo" se debía a la extrañeza de ver a ese chico sonreír.**

_¡Abra-ca-da-bra~!_

_¡Te maldeciré con todas mis fuerzas ~!_

_¡Abra-ca-da-bra~!_

_¡Larga vida a la reina!_

_¡Pub Pub Pub and Go!_

_¡Fish &amp; Chips!_

_A todos los que odio yo, una maldición les caerá_

_Mi amiga un hada es~_

_Ahahahaha!_

_¡Voy a seguir marchando hacia adelante ~_!

_**Todos cantaban con él, había sido un éxito, Romano no se había equivocado con ese chico, sabía que desde que lo había visto en ese parque, tendría madera pará ser un famoso.**_

_**Scott desde abajo también sonrió. El conejo finalmente había debutado con excito. **_

_(ABRA-CA-DA-BRA)_

_¡Idiota! (x31)_

_¡Alfred eres un idiota!_

_"Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo y fracasar si es necesario _

_Para ser una estrella"_

* * *

La ayano se cambio el nombre y ahora es Jutertone LOLLLLLLLLLL muchas gracias por leer, prometo no demorar a la proxima ;A;

espero no aya estado...demaciado largo hehehehe

Nuestros protagonistas ya se estan asercando y Alfred ya muestra mas su personalidad infantil *O*

les dejo el reparto :D

* * *

_**Cancion:** Pub&amp;Go de Noriaki Sugiyama~ pero en vercion español :D_

**_Personjes:_**

_Matthew: Canada_

_Emma: Belgica_

_Vincent: Holanda_

_Natasha: Bielorrusia_

_Vash: Suiza_

_Lily: Liechtenstein_

_George: Molossia_

_Lovino: Romano lol_

_Ramesh: India_

_Khalan: Tailandia_

_Raivis: letonia_

_Mei: Taiwan_

_Stefan: Bulgaria_

_Heracles: Grecia_

_Sadiq: Turquia_

_Monique: Monaco_

* * *

Gracias por sus Fav, Follow y review! me hacen feliz a mi y a mi amiga Kote ;A;

**Nyoutau:** Si si fuiste la primera! siempre lo eres y me haces feliz :) Todos queriamos matar Alfred y alabar a Iggy por su audacia pero buee aqui se comporta mejor :'D pero las pelas continuaran~ a mi tampoco me cae bien Seychelles y a mi miga tampoco hehehe asi que compartimos tu opinion :D shasbhcbhsd MUCHAS GRACIAS! ohhhh Kaito jejejeje gracias por comentar :D

**Dark-nesey:** Me alegra que te haga bien leer este fic :) gracias por comentar -besos para ti-

**Middo:** uhduiwbaifbiuwrbvfbdjbjd GRACIAS! dale las gracias a mi compañera Kote, ella me dice como hacer a Scott *A* adoro su relacion como de amor-odio de hermano jejejeje eso es bueno :D OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH que me digas eso es hermoso, uvu gracias querida! gracias por comentar y...lamento si esta cap esta muy largo ;A;

**Chuchy XD:** Como que ya lo he actualizado queria y esta como que super largo XDDD ok no! gracias por comentar :')

Y eso es todo! esperen el proximo cap!

-Jutertone


End file.
